My Friend Maura
by angiealexander
Summary: AU. Maura is a beautiful and intelligent senior at St. Dominic's High School, but a nobody in everyone's eyes. Maura is nearly stepping off the edge when Jane, another senior, comes into her life. Can Jane fix the pieces of Maura's broken heart before Maura does something she might not live to regret? Eventual Rizzles.
1. She's Not Worth It

**A/N: **I'm terribly sorry if this fic effects you in an unpleasant way. I began writing this just in the spark of the moment.

* * *

Maura Isles had piercing hazel eyes and honey blonde hair that fell perfectly on her shoulders and neck. Her perfect pink lips would often be bitten out of thought by her pearly white teeth. She had bigger breasts than most of the senior girls that went to St. Dominic's. She was very intelligent and was going to be the valedictorian of her class. She skipped a grade because of how smart she was. She was very classy and very well mannered. Despite of her breathtaking looks, her vast knowledge of information, and her manners, nobody seemed to like Maura. Not because she was stuck up or anything but because she was just weird. Everyone always seemed to avoid her because she was socially awkward and always had a tendency to spit google talk any chance she could. On the outside Maura seemed normal but on the inside, she was slowly breaking. She didn't know how much more she could take.

"Watch it!" Debbie Nichols said as she bumped into Maura in the hallway, making the papers from the folder and books in Maura's hand fall all over the ground. Maura bent down to pick them up but got bumped by Emily and fell onto the ground.

"Looks like gravity isn't too kind to ya huh, Bora?" Emily laughed as her and Debbie walked away from the honey blonde who was shuffling to get her books. Maura silently stood up and walked to her class. She held her books to her chest and looked at the ground. She hated making eye contact with anybody, it made her feel like they were judging her, and in most cases, they were.

"Maura-the-bora!" Kate called, laughing, as Maura walked passed her. "Why are you walking so fast, Bora?! Scared you won't get the front seat?! You're such a nerd!" Kate started laughing harder along with some of the other girls surrounding her. Maura closed her eyes as she listened to the insults that were coming from Kate's mouth. She wanted to cry but she knew she couldn't. _Don't let them know how weak you are. _Maura thought to herself. All of a sudden she felt a push from behind her making her fall once more to the ground. "Move, bitch." Kate said as she sashayed passed Maura. Maura rolled her eyes and picked up her books. She was used to this kind of treatment. This was a daily routine for her, but it didn't make it any easier. She collected her things, got up, brushed off her skirt and made her way to her class. She kept looking at the ground when she got slammed in the face by a door that had opened from a classroom.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Maura heard a husky voice call out when she fell to the ground. "Oh my God! Are you okay?!" Maura went breathless when she opened her eyes to a tall brunette in a red hockey jersey, jeans and white and black DC shoes. She had dark brown eyes and messy thick curly hair that she had down freely and a Jansport backpack slung around her right shoulder. One side of the brunette's earphone hung down from the inside of her shirt as she knelt next to Maura, trying to collect as much of her books and papers as she could. Maura just sat there speechless as she watched the well toned girl pick up her things. "I should of opened that door slower. I'm so sorry." The brunette held out her free hand to help Maura up which Maura gladly accepted.

"No, the fault is mine. I should have been more aware of my surroundings." Maura said as she got up. The brunette handed her her books, furrowed her eyebrows and smiled at Maura as she took the other earphone out of her ear.

"Trust me, the fault is mine." The brunette said smiling, trying to imitate Maura. She held up a hand when Maura tried to speak. "Seriously, I'm really sorry. I could've opened that door more slowly but I didn't."

"You didn't know I was walking."

"And you didn't know that I was going to open the door." The brunette placed her hand on Maura's shoulder. "Don't blame yourself. That was on me." Maura smiled at the tall brunette. _Her voice is so beautiful!_ Maura thought to herself as she listened to the girl in front of her. "If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, let me know." The husky voiced girl gave Maura a dimpled smile that made the butterflies in Maura's stomach flutter everywhere.

"Uh, no. I'm fine. Thank you, though." Maura said smiling.

"Good. I didn't mean to hurt you if I did." The brunette said as she let her arm fall from Maura's shoulder.

"C'mon, Jane! You move slower than my grandma!" Another girl called from across the hallway.

"I'm coming, Riley!" The brunette yelled back. She moved the side of Maura and began walking backwards so she could talk to Maura while she made her way to Riley. "So, again, if there's anything I can do to make this whole mess up to you, let me know." She said as she turned around, putting the earphone back into her ear. _50._ Maura read the number on the back of the brunette's jersey. She couldn't see the name at the top though, her hair blocked it. Maura watched breathlessly as the brunette hustled to the girls side, swinging one arm around the back of the other girl's neck. _I wish I had a friend like that. _Maura thought to herself as she kept watching the brunette walk away with the other girl in her arms.

"Dyke." Kate said as she leaned on the locker behind Maura. Maura turned around horrified that Kate and her friends were behind her. She let out a gulp when Kate began speaking again. "She's too good for you."

"What do you mean?" Maura said confused.

"You're not her type. She hates smart stuck up bitches like you." Kate said harshly, making Maura's heart break and the other girls laugh.

"I-I'm not interested in her." Maura said hesitantly. "I don't even know her." Kate smirked at Maura's words and came closer to her face.

"Good. You're not worthy enough to know her." Kate then knocked the books out of Maura's hand and walked away laughing. "Bye, Dyke. See you in 5th!"

"I am not a dyke!" Maura yelled back loudly. Her cheeks immediately turned red when everyone in the hallway looked at her and started laughing. She picked up her books and hustled to her class as fast as she could, just entering the classroom as the bell rang.

"Well, Ms. Isles. You just made it. Take a seat." Ms. Anderson, her psychology teacher, said as she pointed to Maura's assigned seat, which was in the front.

"Sorry, I was –"

"Checking out the girls in the hallway." Rory Graham said laughing. Maura's cheeks turned red as the other students laughed at her.

"No, I was –"

"Just take a seat, Maura." Ms. Anderson said, cutting Maura off.

"Yes ma'am." Maura said as she quickly walked to her seat.

"Yes ma'am." Rory mocked. Unfortunately for Maura, her seat was right in front of Rory's, giving him the opportunity to give her a little kick as she sat down. She ignored his gesture and the boys laughing around her.

"Okay. I shouldn't assume you guys did your homework and read the text, because I know you guys didn't, but I will anyway. So, anyone can tell me what the cerebellum does in the brain." Ms. Anderson said as she stood in front of the class. Maura's hand shot up faster than lightening. "Anyone but Maura." Ms. Anderson said irritatedly as she rolled her eyes. Everyone remained silent as Maura kept her hand up. "Anyone?" Ms. Anderson kept looking around for other students. It's not that she didn't like Maura, it's just Maura always answered her question and it got annoying to her at times. "Alright, Maura."

"Well, the function that the cerebellum has in our brain is quite complex. People often get it confused with the cerebrum, which is the 'little brain'. It deals with –"

"Coordination and balance." Ms. Anderson said, cutting Maura off again. "All you have to do is say what its function is, not give us a whole lecture." The students laughed as the teacher talked to Maura. Maura didn't know what to do she fiddled her thumbs and decided to remain silent the rest of the class period.

Maura was relieved to hear the lunch bell as she picked up her things and made her way out of the classroom. She made her way out into the hallway when Debbie Nichols tripped her. "Whoops." Debbie placed a hand over her mouth and fake gasped. "Omg, did I hurt the nerdy dyke?" The girls around her began laughing as Maura picked up her books, again. "You think if I help her up she'll watch as I walk away?" Debbie said in a dramatic tone. "Nah, she's not worth it." Debbie and her friends laughed. Maura blushed and got up. She brisk walked away from Debbie, hearing her and the girls laugh as she did. Maura ran into the cafeteria and got her lunch. She stood awkwardly looking around to see where there was an empty spot to sit, but of course there weren't any. She made her way outside with her lunch and walked over to a small grassy area under a tree. _Well, this is nice._ She thought to herself as she sat down. As she ate her lunch she glanced up every now and then to see people laughing at her and calling her a loner. She didn't really mind though. She liked being alone. She just wished people would stop teasing her.

After lunch her day was just as miserable as any other day. She was relieved when the end of school bell rang. She wanted to go home. She wanted to go in her room, lock all the doors, turn up her music and cry to herself. She was walking home when a red Mercedes pulled up behind her.

"Dyke!" Kate yelled as she threw a water balloon at Maura. The car then sped away with the girls laughing inside. Maura watched the car go, teary eyed. She was relieved when it started to rain, that way nobody saw her tears.

"You're late!" Her mother called from the living room as Maura walked through the door. "Oh my, and you're soaking!"

"Sorry, mother I – "

"Save it! I'm tired of your excuses! Hurry up and get upstairs! You are wetting my floors! You have no consideration at all, do you?!" Her mother said angrily. Maura hung her head and made her way to the bathroom. She stripped her body of her wet clothes and went into the shower.

_Why does this always happen to me?! Why can't I ever get a break?! _Maura began crying silently to herself as she let the hot water burn her freckled skin. She found it hard to breathe with all the steam filling her lungs as she sniffled. _Nobody ever understands me! God, why?! Why does it always have to be me?! _Maura couldn't take it anymore. She got out of the shower with puffy eyes and a runny nose. She put on a robe and quickly made it to her room. She sat on her bed, still in a robe, and began to think too much and too hard. _Maura-the-bora! Dyke! You're not worthy enough, Bitch, she hates stuck up bitches like you. You're not worth it. _Maura put her hands to her head as she heard her classmates voices mocking her, teasing her, taunting her. She squeezed her eyes and fell to her knees on the ground and began crying, hard. _My mother won't hear me. Nobody will hear me. _She thought to herself as she let the tears fall from her face to the ground. She looked up at the mirror that was in her room and saw just how broken she was.

"They're right," She said aloud to herself. "I'm not worth it."

* * *

**A/N:** Please tell me what you think! :) Not entirely sure if it's worth continuing or not. Again, I just wrote this at a random moment.


	2. She Needs A Friend

**A/N: **Wow! I wasn't expecting all those reviews, thank you so much! :) I wasn't thinking about continuing but you guys are awesome! I'm so glad you guys liked it. But before you read I just want to say I'm so sorry that some of you went through something like this. I never intended to bring up bad memories for anyone. I'm really glad that you guys stayed strong throughout it and if you're going through it right now, please stay strong. It really does get better. I'm always here for anybody.

Enjoy!

* * *

Crying wasn't a new thing for Maura. She always cried whenever she came home from school. Actually, anytime she was alone, which is most if not all of the time, she cried herself to sleep. But this time, it was different. She got up off the floor with tears still streaming down her face. She walked up to the mirror and dropped the robe to exposed her red burnt body. She started to look at herself, really look at herself. Every freckle, every scar, every birthmark was clear to her. She couldn't stop staring at herself. She felt ugly. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were red as her nose, her face was puffy. She hated it. She hated herself. Looking at herself made her sick. She quivered her bottom lip and turned away from the mirror. She began kneading her head with her hands. She walked over to her radio and began blasting whatever music was on at the time. She let herself cry as she put on her clothes. When she was finished, she began shaking as she reached for her brush and began to try and brush the tangles out of her hair. Her hands were shaking so much she couldn't take out some of the tangles and it made her frustrated. She cried even harder and viciously threw the brush at the mirror making it shatter all over the floor.

"I hate you!" She screamed at the many reflections looking at her. "I fucking hate you!" She walked up to the broken mirror. "What's wrong with you?!" She punched the mirror making the last pieces fall to the ground and making her hand bleed. She dropped to the floor once more and began running her hands through her head as she cried. "I hate you." She whispered to herself. After a few moments of not saying anything she got aggravated again. "You're fucking worthless!" She yelled at the little pieces of glass on the floor. She wiped away her tears with the back of her bloody hand, smearing blood across her face.

"Maura, turn that down right now!" Her mother called from the staircase. "There are other people living in this house you know! Nobody wants to listen to whatever shit you're listening to!" Maura's lip quivered as she got up and turned down her music. She took a deep breath and collected her voice together before she began speaking.

"Sorry mother." She called out as best she could without letting her voice shake.

"Whatever." Her mom yelled back as she walked into the living room.

Maura laid down in her bed hugging a pillow to her chest as she cried some more. She thought about everything that happened that day, and the day before that, and the day before that and so on. She couldn't get her classmates voices out of her head. She couldn't get the hurt out of her heart. She buried her face in the pillow and screamed. After she calmed down, she turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling with a blank look on her face. She heard the voices, the mockings, the taunts but then she heard a voice in her head that made her heart skip a beat._ "Are you okay?" _Maura smiled slightly at the memory. She remembered the tall brunette and how nice she was to her. _"I didn't mean to hurt you if I did." _She replayed those words in her mind over and over again. It drowned all the negative comments as she heard the raspy voice talking to her.

"She didn't mean to hurt me." Maura said quietly to herself with a slight smile. It was the first time someone didn't mean to hurt Maura. She felt as if everyone exists just to hurt her. In that moment, she felt special. She felt like she actually meant something to someone. But then, her heart shattered as she heard Kate's voice. _"She's too good for you." _Maura began frowning as she played out everything Kate had said in those few moments. _"You're not her type. She hates stuck up bitches like you. You're not worthy enough to know her." _Maura began crying as she thought that she'll never get to experience the brunette's kindness again. The only kindness she ever really received. Her mother obviously wasn't the exactly the nicest person to her and her father was hardly ever home and even if he was he never really talked to her. She shifted to her side and closed her eyes and just replayed the husky voice in her head. She smiled as the memory unfolded. _"C'mon, Jane!"_

"Jane." Maura said as she smiled and drifted off to sleep.

"Maura!" Her mother's voice filled her ears a few hours later. "Maura! Get your ass up! You didn't do your chores!" Her mom came storming in and found Maura sleeping on the bed with the mirror still shattered all over the floor. "What happened?!" She yelled, waking Maura up.

"What?" Maura shot up off the bed in shock, still very sleepy.

"What the fuck did you do?!" Her mom began examining the mirror and noticed the blood on Maura's hand and pillows. Maura hoped her mother finally realized she was depressed. As much as she didn't like her mom, she needed someone to talk to. "Do you have any idea how expensive this mirror was?!" Maura's heart broke when her mom was only concerned about the mirror. "And I just washed those sheets!" Her mom rushed to Maura's side and pulled her off the bed. "Get up! Clean this shit up, now!" Her mother gripped her arm harder than necessary. She pulled Maura closer to her face so she could yell in her ear. "What's wrong with you?! Huh? Do you have anger issues you gotta take it out on a fucking mirror?! Huh, Maura?!" Maura's eyes began to water again. Her mother shook her viscously. "Don't cry! This was your fault anyway!" She threw Maura to the floor. "I have no idea where I went wrong with you." She said as she began to walk away. "Try your best not to get cut, I don't need blood on the floor." Those were her mother's last words before she left Maura alone. Maura let the tears stream down her face as she picked up the pieces of the broken mirror.

"Why me?" She whispered to herself as she started to cry again.

After she'd finished cleaning the broken mirror and stripped the bed of the sheets and pillow case, she made her way down stairs to eat dinner.

"Did you clean your room?" Her mother said as Maura came downstairs. She didn't take her eyes off the tv screen.

"Yes, mother." Maura walked up behind her mom and hugged her neck from behind. "I'm sorry. I did that."

"Good. Now go set the table. Your father isn't coming home tonight so it's just me and you." Her mother said, still looking at the tv.

"Of course, mother." Maura said as she stood up straight. She walked into the kitchen and began putting the plates on the table along with the forks. She placed the napkins neatly next to the two plates and walked into the kitchen to get the dinner. "Okay, mother. It's ready." Her mother came into the dining room without a word and ate silently next to her daughter. They always ate in silence. Neither of them really wanted to engage in conversation. After they'd finished, Maura washed their plates and cleared the table as her mother went back into the living room. Maura felt like a slave in her own home. She wanted to get out. She couldn't wait till she graduated and went to college. She hoped it would be better. "Alright, I'm going to go to bed." Maura said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"No, you slept all day. Vacuum the house, take out the trash, scrub down the bathroom and clean up te living room. I want that bathroom sparkling and this house dust free. I also believe you didn't do your homework." Her mother said as she turned off the tv and walked over to the staircase. "Do all of that and then you can go to sleep. I'm going to bed so keep the noise down. Goodnight, dear."

"Goodnight, mother." Maura said as she began to get out the vacuum. She put it on silent mode and began vacuuming and doing her chores and homework. By the time she finished it was 3:00 in the morning. And again, she cried herself to sleep that night. Just like every other night.

The next day she arrived at school early like usual. There weren't many students there but she still tried to avoid the hallways. She made her way to the bleachers in the football stadium and popped open her psychology book and read in silence. She began to hear kicking and looked up. It was the brunette from yesterday. Her heart jumped at the sight.

"You're getting soft!" The brunette said smiling at her friend.

"Ah, shut it!" The other girl replied laughing.

"You can't even block the ball anymore! How are you supposed to make the team if you can't even block my balls!" The brunette and her friend bursted out laughing as they realized how wrong that sounded. Even Maura let out a chuckle.

"I knew it! You have balls!" The friend laughed. The brunette kicked the ball towards the other girl and ran to tackle her. They rolled around on the ground laughing.

"You know what I meant." The brunette said as she got up and helped the other girl up.

Maura kept watching as the brunette and her friend kicked the ball around. A shiver went down her spine when she heard the devil's voice.

"Stalking her now, Dyke?" Kate said laughing with Emily and Debbie. Maura shot up from her seat and began to blush.

"N-no! I was here and –"

"What a fucking creeper!" Debbie yelled, making the brunette and friend look at the four girls on the bleachers.

"Hey, Jane! You've got a little stalker over here! See what happens when you're too nice to the help!" Kate yelled out to the two girls on the field. Maura blushed, grabbed her things and sprinted out of the football stadium without looking back. "Where you going, stalker?!" Emily yelled out as Maura ran away. "What a fuckin' dyke." Emily said to her friends as they laughed.

"Hey now, c'mon guys." Jane said as she made her way to the bleachers. "She was here before me and Riley. I would've said hi but Ms I-Can't-Block-A-Ball-To-Save-My-Life over here kicked the ball too far so I had to get it. Trust me, she's not stalking me."

"Don't back her up, Jane. You don't even know her." Kate said as Jane and Riley leaned on the bleachers.

"So? I know you, and I know how cruel you are. Leave that poor girl alone." Jane shot back.

"She's weird you know! She has voodoo dolls and shit." Emily said.

"What? No she doesn't." Jane said confused.

"How do you know?" Kate said, crossing her arms.

"How do you know?" Jane said, mimicking her actions. "From what you guys are telling me, you guys don't even know her."

"No, you don't know her, Jane." Kate said. "Watch your back before she stabs it."

"It wouldn't be the first time a girl did that to me, Kate." Jane said angrily as she and Riley walked away.

Meanwhile, Maura ran into the bathroom holding in her tears. She went into a bathroom stall and began crying softly to herself. _Not another person. God please, don't let another person hate me._ She thought to herself as she cried.

* * *

**A/N: **Please tell me what you think! :)


	3. Stay Away From Jane

**A/N: **So glad you guys are liking this story! Thank you for the reviews! :) Needed to get this chapter out of my system before I go to sleep. Hope it satisfies! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Maura pounded her head against the stall door and tried to stifle her cries. She took a few moments and tried to breathe normally before she came out of the bathroom stall. She breathed in deeply as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and her eyeliner smeared under it. She tried her best to fix her make up on her face when a girl walked in. Maura turned in horror when she saw Becky Zeestie and her friends.

"Well well well, what do we have here, ladies? Poindexter." Becky said as she came through the door. Maura watched silently as the girls came in. She was glued to the floor. She remembered the last time she was alone with Becky and her friends. It was something she didn't want to relive or remember. "It's about time someone gave you a black eye, Dork."

"N-nobody gave m-me a black eye." Maura said through her sniffles.

"Shame, could've did some improvement on you face!" Becky and her 3 friends started laughing as they surrounded Maura. Maura tried her best to get out but they blocked her way. "Nah, you're actually kinda cute." Becky said as she stepped closer to Maura.

"P-please, I'm going to be late to class." Maura tried to say calmly. They crept in closer to her.

"I don't think so." Becky stuck her hand out as Maura tried to get out. "What's the rush? The bell hasn't even rang yet." She brought her hand to Maura's face and began stroking her face. Maura swatted her hand and made her angry. "Hold her." Becky's friends took each of Maura's arms and held her against the wall. The third friend held Maura's legs open.

"Please! Don't!" Maura tried getting out of their grip but they held her tighter.

"Don't what? Huh?" Becky smirked as she placed her hands on Maura's breasts. "I wonder how these'll look without a shirt." Maura began turning her head in horror as Becky kneaded her breasts. She started to tear knowing she won't be as lucky as the last time. Everybody who was at school would love to see her suffer. "Remember the last time?" Becky said as she leaned into Maura's ear. "Where were we?" She said in a whisper. She then began to suck on Maura's neck as Maura squirmed away. One of Becky's friends kneed Maura in her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. "Don't you like this, Bora? Don't you like being loved?" Becky began running her hands up Maura's thighs, over her jeans.

"T-this isn't love. P-please!" Maura started letting the tears fall freely as Becky bit into her neck. She yelped out of pain and tried hard to get out of their grip but she wasn't strong enough.

"Are you begging me?" Becky placed her palm over Maura's center. "I'll give you what you want, baby." She started to move her hand over Maura's center, making Maura squirm out of pain.

"Please, stop!" Maura said through her tears. As Becky began to unbutton Maura's pants, someone opened the door.

"What the fuck?" Kate said as she walked through the door with Emily and Debbie. Becky and her friends immediately pulled away from Maura, letting Maura rebutton her pants. Kate let out a laugh. "Out of all the girls, Becky, you choose her? That's a joke." Kate said as she walked to the sink to look at herself in the mirror. Despite that Kate is the main one who hates her, Maura was glad she walked in. She grabbed her things and headed for the door but was blocked by Emily and Debbie. The worst scenarios began playing in her mind. "Leave." Kate said to Becky and her friends as she turned around. Becky and her friends grabbed their things and walked towards the door.

"I'll catch you later, bitch." Becky said as she passed Maura and went out the door. Maura gulped hard as she backed away from Emily and Debbie.

"So, Bora." Kate had a smirk on her face. "Jane tells us you've been following her."

"What?" Maura turned around to look at Kate.

"Yeah. She says that she finds you creepy and she wants us to make sure you stay away from her or else." Maura's heart began to break as she heard Kate speak.

"R-really?" Maura tried not to cry.

"Yup." Kate turned to her friends. "Remember the last time a girl stalked Jane?" The began laughing and nodding their heads.

"What happened?" Maura started to get scared. She didn't want Jane to think she was stalking her. She didn't want Jane to hate her either.

"Donno. Last I heard she was with Jane. Next thing you know, nobody knew where she went." Kate said with a smirk. Maura dropped her books out of shock. _Jane seemed so nice though. _She thought to herself. "Jane acted as if she wanted to be her friend but then her stalker disappeared the next day." Kate walked over to Maura who looked terrified. "Stay away from Jane Rizzoli and you won't disappear either." Maura began to pout. "So if Jane comes up to you, run away. She'll try to be nice to you just so she can get you alone. I'm serious. She's known for beating people up and making them disappear." Kate said as she backed away from Maura. "Let's go, guys." Kate said as the bell rang. "See you later, Dyke." She stopped at the door. "Or maybe not." They all started laughing as they exited the bathroom. Maura picked up her books and held them to her chest as she followed their actions and went out of the bathroom.

Maura had gym first. She dreaded gym, it was her worst subject. She got into the locker room with the rest of the girls before she had to change.

"Ew, it's Maura." Rose called out as Maura walked through the locker room door. She tripped Maura while she walked passed her making her books fall to the ground and the girls burst out laughing.

"Alright, enough." Ms. Sanchez, Maura's gym teacher, said as she walked through the door. "Maura, get up and get dressed. We're going to start soon." Ms. Sanchez walked out with a few girls following her.

"Yeah, nerd, get up and get dressed!" Rose yelled as she pushed Maura more to the ground. She and the rest of the girls laughed and walked out, leaving Maura on the floor collecting her books.

Maura found her locker, quickly got dressed and walked out. She suddenly felt a ball slam into her face as she walked out.

"Got her!" Rose called out, laughing. Maura's face was now red and imprinted with the ball's shape. She started to tear up when Ms. Sanchez interrupted.

"Okay okay, c'mon now. We didn't start yet. We still have to choose teams." Maura's heart stopped. She knew they were going to play dodgeball. "Alright, let's choose teams, shall we?" Everyone lined up as Rose and another girl chose their teams. Of course Maura was the last girl.

"I don't want her teach!" Rose called out, knowing Maura was on her team by default.

"Deal with it." Ms. Sanchez shot back. "Maura, get over there."

Maura walked over to her team with her heart pounding in her chest as they stared her down. When the game began, everyone aimed for Maura, including her own teammates. "Oops." Would be the word her teammates would sarcastically say as they 'accidentally' hit her with a ball. Maura thought her morning couldn't get worse until Jane walked through the gym door.

"Jane!" Everyone called out excitedly. Everyone involved with athletics knew who Jane was. Maura instantly tried to hide from Jane behind the group of girls.

"Rizzoli, what are you doing here?" Ms. Sanchez said with a smile.

"Attendance. Computers are down so I'm running errands for the office." Jane said as she approached the teacher.

"Oh, of course. I'll be right back." Ms. Sanchez put her hand on Jane's before she left.

"Hey, Jane." Rose said with a wink, making the brunette smile.

"Hey, Rose." Jane linked her thumbs through her belt loops and walked towards the girls. "What're you guys doing?"

"Dodgeball." Rose said with a smile. "Of course, it's not as fun with you not playing with us." Rose playfully pouted.

"Well, I wish I could stay but I can't. I'm getting extra credit doing this so you know, can't pass it up." Jane replied picking up one of the balls.

"Extra credit?"

"Yeah. There making miss class so I can get extra credit for that class. Dumb, huh?" Jane laughed as she twirled the ball on her finger. The girls watched in awe as the brunette balanced the ball on her finger. Gay or straight, every girl was infatuated by Jane.

"Seriously." Rose laughed as she put her hand on Jane's shoulder. "What're you looking at, Nerd?" Rose said as she saw Maura peeking out behind the girls. Jane looked at the honey blonde and smiled.

"Hey." Jane said as she walked up to her. Maura then looked around and bolted out of the gym into the locker room. "What just happened?" Jane asked as she saw Maura leave.

"She's a dumbass, don't bother with her." Rose said, irritated that Jane actually made an effort to talk to Maura.

"Why is everyone so mean to her?" Jane asked. Her question wasn't answered as Ms. Sanchez came back with the attendance list.

"Here you go. Now get out of here, Rizzoli." Ms. Sanchez said with a smile as she handed Jane the list.

"Thanks. See ya." Jane said as she walked towards the door. She took one last look back, not because everyone was saying bye to her but, because she heard the locker room door open and she wanted to say bye to the girl everyone made fun of. "Bye." She said with a smile as Maura came out of the locker room. Everyone turned shockingly to Maura who was bright red in the face from the balls and her blushing.

"B-bye..." Maura managed to say. They stared at each other for a few moments before Jane walked out. Jane heard laughing coming from the gym as she walked away, knowing they were laughing at Maura. _Poor girl. Why can't people just be nice to her?_ At that moment, Jane made a promise to herself to get to know the honey blonde.

At lunch Maura was eating by herself, again. This time she ate on a table inside the cafeteria. She was eating her sandwich peacefully when someone pulled her chair out from under her, making her fall to the ground and spilling her fruit punch and food all over her.

"Whoops. I'm going to borrow this." Kate said as she took Maura's chair to her table. Maura turned bright red as everyone laughed at her. She got up and cleaned up her mess. _Why me?!_ She screamed in her mind. She looked down at herself and saw all the stains on her shirt on jeans. She collected her things and made her way to the bathroom.

She tried her best to wash out all of the fruit punch from her shirt when Jane and Riley walked through the door.

"Oh, hey!" Jane said smiling. Maura looked at her and turned to the mirror. Jane's smile faltered. "Are you okay?" She asked as she approached Maura.

"I'm fine." Maura whispered.

"Do you need another shirt?" Riley asked.

"No. I have to leave." Maura said as she sprinted out of the bathroom.

"Sheesh, we're just trying to be nice." Riley said to Jane when Maura was out of the bathroom. "Maybe Kate them were right."

"Don't say that." Jane said, feeling sorry for Maura.

"C'mon, Jane. That's the second time she's avoiding you. Third if you count this morning." Riley said as she walked into a stall. Jane had told her about the incident in the gym.

"Yeah, I suppose." Jane stared at the door, lost in thought. "I wonder why though."

"Like Kate said, she's weird." Riley said as she was peeing.

"So? We're weird." Jane said. There was a silence before Riley flushed and came out of the bathroom stall.

"I don't know. Just don't get involved." Riley said as she washed her hands.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Jane walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey! Wait up!" Riley ran after Jane.

Outside of the bathroom they could see Maura at the end of the hall, holding her books to her chest as she sat in front of her class. They began to approach her before Rory Graham stepped in front of them with some of his friends.

"Well, if it isn't Rollie Pollie Rizzoli." Rory said loudly, making Maura look up at the few kids standing in the middle of the hallway. She hoped Jane wouldn't come to her.

"Rory. Now my day is complete." Jane said sarcastically to Riley.

"If I had a nickel every time a girl said that." Rory said laughing, fist bumping one of his friends.

"You'd have a nickel." Jane said as she walked passed Rory and his friends who were "oo-ing" at her last comment. Maura laughed at Jane's sarcasm but quickly stopped when she noticed Jane and Riley was coming closer to her, she then sprinted out of the building. Jane stopped in her tracks and looked confused at the senior who keeps running away from her.

"See, fourth." Riley said irritatedly. "Just leave her alone already. She's not worth it." Riley said as she walked away, knowing Jane will follow eventually.

"Yes she is." Jane said silently to herself as she stood there.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! :)


	4. I Won't Hurt You

**A/N: **Thank you for all the reviews! Hope this chapter satisfies! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Maura ran back into the cafeteria, hoping Jane didn't follow. _I swear I wasn't following her! Why can't she see that? _Maura didn't want to get beat up by another person, she already had too much to handle as it is. "Dammit." She said as she looked down at her stained shirt. She was so concentrated of getting away from Jane she didn't clean her shirt good. She sat down on the floor, leaning against the cafeteria wall, with her knees to her chest and her books in between.

"What's the matter, Poindexter?" Kate said as she waltzed over to Maura. "Looks like you're having a rough day." Kate said with a sarcastic tone.

"Leave me alone." Maura said quietly as she looked down at the ground, aggravating Kate. Kate bent down and pulled Maura's hair back so she would look at her. Maura let out a muffled wince of pain as Kate strained her neck.

"You listen to me, bitch. Don't ever tell me what to do." Kate twisted her hand more to get a better grip on Maura's hair, making Maura's neck move even more back. "I can do whatever the hell I want." She leaned in closer to Maura's face and began to talk in a dark whisper. "I didn't have to help you out in the bathroom. I could've just let Becky rape your sorry ass." Maura's lip quivered knowing that Kate was right. "And I didn't have to help you out with Jane either. I could've just let her find you and beat you up but no, instead, I told you to avoid her so that doesn't happen." Kate leaned in so close to Maura that Maura could feel her hot breath on her ear. "So you owe me, Dyke. Don't ever tell me what to do again, or else that'll be the last thing you do." Kate stood slightly straight with Maura's hair still in her hands. "I'll see you in next period, mother fucker." Kate pulled Maura's hair back quickly, banging Maura's head against the wall. Kate stood straight up and walked away, leaving Maura rubbing the back of her head. Maura tried hard not to cry. It wasn't just the physical pain but the mental pain as well. The feeling that she couldn't win no matter how hard she tried.

After the bell rang, Maura made her way to her AP Calc class, which was with Kate. Luckily they sat on different sides of the room. Unluckily though, Becky sat next to Maura.

"Hey, bitch." Becky said as she took her seat next to Maura. "How are you today?" Maura looked down. She didn't want to respond. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Becky said furiously, making Maura look up. "I said, how are you today! Shit, I'm trying to be nice and then you just ignore me. No wonder people think you're a bitch." Becky leaned back in her chair and kept her eyes on Maura.

"Sorry." Maura whispered.

"You better be." Becky said as she turned her head to the front of the room to look at the teacher as the class started. It would take the average student to do all the problems they were assigned, but Maura wasn't the average student so she finished with 20 minutes to spare. "Hey." Becky whispered as she leaned sidewards to Maura. "Let me see your paper." Maura didn't believe in cheating.

"I can't." Maura whispered back as she moved her paper away from Becky.

"Aw, c'mon! I don't know how to do this shit!" Becky loudly whispered. "Just this once." Maura avoided eye contact with Becky and kept looking at their teacher, hoping she would look up and see what Becky was trying to do. "Please!" Maura took a deep breath and slid her paper to the other side of her desk, letting Becky see it. _Maybe she'll stop being mean to me now. _Maura thought as Becky smiled and leaned closer to look at the paper. Maura took her eyes off her paper for a split second and that's when Becky actually took her paper and erased her name. "Thanks." Becky said laughing as she got up and turned in Maura's paper with her name on top. Maura's jaw dropped as she couldn't believe Becky just did that.

"Well done Ms. Zeestie." Maura sat there in shock as the teacher praised Becky. "Very nice work." Maura pounded her head on the desk. _How could I be so stupid?! _"But this isn't your penmen ship." Maura looked up and saw the teacher look at her over her glasses. "Maura, come here." Maura stood up nervously as she felt everyone's eyes watching her. She approached the desk next to Becky, who grabbed her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Johanson?" Maura said nervously. Maura tried to pull away from Becky but she tightened her grip.

"I believe this is your handwriting." Ms. Johanson said as she raised her eyebrow and gave Maura her paper. She looked at Maura as if she's the one who did something wrong.

"Yes. You are correct." Maura replied.

"So why does Becky have it?" Becky squeezed Maura's hand so hard Maura thought she would break her fingers.

"Well, she – uh..." Maura couldn't lie. "She took my paper." Maura said as Becky gave her hand one last tight squeeze.

"I did not! She took my paper, copied it and crumpled my paper!" Becky said angrily. Maura was lost for words. She couldn't believe how people could just lie on cue.

"Is that true, Maura?" Ms. Johanson asked sincerely. Maura looked over to Becky who was giving her the death stare.

"No." Maura said seriously, pulling her hand out of Becky's. "She wanted to copy my work. I had no knowledge that she was going to take it." Maura could feel Becky's stare burning a hole through her.

"I believe that." Ms. Johanson said. "But, just to be safe, you both have detention. Tomorrow after school. I would say today but I have a meeting. I will be seeing you both tomorrow. Now go do your work."

"That is my work, Ms. Johanson." Maura said as Becky bumped into her. Luckily the desk caught her fall. Because Ms. Johanson was looking at Maura's paper she didn't notice the gesture.

"I see. Well, work on tonights homework then. You still have about 15 minutes." Ms. Johanson said.

"Okay." Maura turned to see everyone glaring at her with an evil look in their eyes. She cautiously walked back to her seat, keeping her eyes glued to the ground. She sat in her seat and brought out her homework to work on. About 5 minutes before the bell rang she felt something hit her head. It was a paper airplane. She looked to the side to see Kate with a disgusted look on her face.

"Open it." Kate mouthed. Maura looked down and obeyed Kate's command by opening the paper airplane. There was a note inside.

_Nobody likes you. You're such a tattle tale. Better watch your back, snitch. - Kate & all of the school._

Maura clenched her jaw. Not because she was angry but because she was scared and trying to hold back her tears. This wasn't her fault. This was Becky's fault. She didn't understand why everyone hated her so much. She looked at Kate who smirked at her. She felt everyone's eyes on her when the bell rang. Everyone wanted to jump Maura but held back. She stayed back until she knew the coast was clear. She was so glad that she only had one period left. It went by fast but miserable nonetheless. She was just happy that school was over when the bell rang after the last period. What she wasn't too happy about was when she had to walk home alone. With no teachers around. No witnesses. Nobody.

"Let's go, Jane." Riley said as she opened her car door when school ended. Jane hadn't found Maura after she ran away from her at lunch like she intended but she didn't want to give up. "Hey, earth to Jane?!" Jane was fazing out as she leaned against Riley's car.

"Huh?" Jane snapped out of it.

"Let's go. My mom's waiting for me." Riley said as she slid in the drivers seat. Jane usually went home with Riley and then went to her house later on that day.

Jane got off the car and opened the passenger door. She looked up and then double glanced at the honey blonde who was walking on the sidewalk, not too far from the parking lot. She was walking the same way Jane's house was so Jane figured this would be a good opportunity to ask her why she'd been running away from her.

"Uh, I think I'll just walk home today." Jane said, not taking her eyes off of Maura. Riley looked back to see Maura walking.

"Wha – are you serious, Jane? You're wasting your time with this chick! You don't even know her." Riley said irritatedly.

"I didn't know you either your first day of school yet I became your friend, right?" Jane shot back angrily.

"That's different! Nobody talked shit about me!"

"That's cause nobody knew you!" Jane clenched her jaw out of frustration and anger. Riley let out a deep breath.

"Just come on, Jane. You'll see her tomorrow." Riley said calmly as she started her car. "C'mon, get in." Riley jumped when Jane slammed the door.

"No!" Jane crossed her arms from outside of the car. "I'm walking home."

"And what if Kate them are right, huh? What if she does have voodoo dolls or something? What if she's completely psycho, Jane?!" Riley yelled.

"Then I'll worry about it then! I'm a big girl, Riley. I can handle myself." Jane stood there for a few moments and began walking before Riley yelled back.

"If something happens I ain't saving your dumbass!" Riley yelled out of the driver side window. Jane rolled her eyes and stuck her middle finger at Riley as she kept walking toward the honey blonde. Riley just rolled her eyes and drove the opposite direction.

Maura didn't want to get into any fights so she was brisk walking, hoping Kate and her friends wouldn't see her as usual. She began to get scared when she heard footsteps running behind her. Her heart pounded hard in her chest. She started to walk a little faster. She heard the footsteps getting closer and closer.

"Hey!" Maura heard Jane's voice and her heart dropped. She turned to see the brunette running in her direction. She was so terrified she dropped her books and dropped to her butt in fear.

"Please! I wasn't following you! I swear!" Maura said as Jane ran up to her.

"Wha – What?" Jane asked confused. Maura started to cry and wiggled on the ground away from Jane.

"I wasn't fo-following y-you! P-please, d-don't hurt me!" Maura curled into a ball on the grass next to the sidewalk. "Please!" Jane couldn't believe what she was seeing. She wanted to cry just watching Maura cry. "I'm sorry! I tried to stay away! I – I didn't k-now you were going to g-go to the bathroom! I di-didn't know you were going to go to the f-field! P-please, I-I promise I'll leave y-you alone!" Maura pushed herself with her feet away from Jane as Jane leaned forward to get closer to Maura.

"Hey," Jane said sympathetically. She knelt down where she was, not wanting to scared the girl even more. She took off her bag and held up her hands in surrender. "I'm not going to hurt you." Maura shook her head.

"Please, don't hurt me." Maura said softly as if she didn't hear Jane.

"I won't." Jane got down on both knees and looked at Maura with a sad face. "I'll tie my hands if it'll make you feel better." Maura looked up with tears still streaming down her face.

"I wasn't following you." Maura closed her eyes as she cried.

"I know. I know you weren't following me. I know you're not stalking me. I know that. Just please, don't be afraid of me." Maura looked at Jane whose eyes were now watery. "I am not going to hurt you." Jane's heart broke when Maura wiped her face and noticed the fresh cut on Maura's hand from her mirror that she'd punched.

Maura watched as Jane leaned forward toward her. She leaned slightly back when Jane's hand came to her face and put a strand behind her ear. She stared at Jane's eyes. Jane smiled at her but didn't get a smile back. Maura was too stunned at how sincere and kind Jane was. She felt Jane's hand on top of hers. She flinched at first but let Jane grab it. Maura watched as Jane closed her eyes and brought her hands to her lips and kiss every cut on her hand. Maura had been sexually assaulted before but this was different. Jane was soft and delicate. After kissing the last of Maura's cuts on her hand, Jane looked up with her eyes and smiled again.

"I promise, I won't hurt you." Jane said softly as she stroked Maura's fingers with her own. "I promise to God, I won't ever hurt you." Jane saw Maura's lip quiver and felt like she did something wrong, until Maura threw herself in Jane's arms and began crying in her chest. Jane slightly fell back on her butt and stroked Maura's head, letting Maura cry. "Shhh," Jane said as she rocked Maura back and forth. "It's okay." Jane closed her eyes. She couldn't believe how broken this girl was. She stroked away Maura's falling tears with her thumbs. "It's okay." She whispered. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Jane lifted Maura's chin up so she could look at her in her eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I-I do-don't k-know what c-came over m-me." Maura said as she looked in Jane's eyes. Jane smiled slightly.

"Don't apologize for crying. There's nothing wrong with tears." Jane replied as she stroked another tear from Maura's face. Maura sniffled and nodded as she got off of Jane. Jane got up and helped Maura up as well. As Maura stood and wiped away some more falling tears, Jane picked up Maura's books and her own bag. "C'mon. Let's get you home." Jane said sympathetically as she wrapped her free hand around Maura's neck, still carrying Maura's books. Maura couldn't say anything so she leaned into Jane. _She smells like lavender. _Maura thought to herself as she breathed Jane in. Lavender was now Maura's new favorite smell. "I'm Jane by the way. Jane Rizzoli." Jane said after a few moments of walking in silence.

"Yeah, I know." Maura looked up to see the brunette smiling widely. "I – I mean, I've heard many students say it a-and I –"

"I know." Jane said with a slight laugh. "What's your name?" Jane asked when Maura looked forward again.

"You mean you don't know?" Maura asked confused. Usually everyone knew her because well, everyone hated her. "Well, I mean everyone picks on me I'm just shocked that you don't know." Maura added when Jane had a confused, but a happy, look on her face.

"Nope. Sorry. I do not." Jane said. "And I refuse won't call you nerd. Unless you want me to. And even if I do, it's out of love." Jane added, smiling. "Honest." Maura smiled at Jane.

"Maura. Maura Isles."

"Maura, I like that. It's a beautiful name." Jane said as she looked at Maura. Maura couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach as Jane talked and looked at her. "It matches you." Jane gave Maura a dimpled smile, and got one in return.

"Thank you." Maura said softly. Maura then noticed the red Mercedes driving passed with Kate giving Maura a dirty look. Maura looked back at Jane who didn't seem to notice. They walked in silence before they came up to Maura's house. "This is me." Maura said as she stopped in front of the fence in front of her house. Jane released Maura and gave her back her books. "Thank you, again."

"The pleasure is all mine." Jane said as she stroked away the strands of hair from Maura's face. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Jane asked hopefully. Maura was stumped. _She actually wants to see me?_

"You actually want to see me?" Maura blurted out her thoughts.

"Of course." Jane said smiling. "I wouldn't have ditched Riley if I didn't." Jane added. Maura's heart melted at Jane's words.

"Then you will most definitely see me." Maura said with a smile. She turned and walked up her porch. She wanted to watch Jane walk away so she turned to see Jane still standing at the fence, smiling.

"Bye, Maura." Jane said as she slowly walked away, still keeping her eyes on Maura.

"Goodbye, Jane." Maura said smiling. Maura entered her house with the butterflies in her stomach going crazy as she thought about Jane, already missing her lavender smell and her husky sincere voice.

* * *

**A/N: **Please tell me what you think! :)


	5. Waste Of Space

**A/N: ***WARNING* There is self harm and sexual assault in this chapter. I'm still new to writing these kinds of things so I don't know if it's written well but I know it is a sensitive subject for some, or most, of you. I'm sorry if it has a bad effect on you.

* * *

Maura's mother was at work so Maura was home alone. She smiled as she walked upstairs to her room. She couldn't get Jane's voice out of her head. _I promise to God I will never hurt you. _Maura's heart skipped a beat as she replayed their conversation. She settled her books down on her table and laid down on her bed. She reached for a pillow and hugged it tightly. _Shh, it's okay. _She could hear Jane's voice whispering gently to her. She closed her eyes and buried her face in the pillow, remembering what Jane's chest felt like. She imagined that Jane was holding her again, stroking her hair, softly whispering to her. She opened her eyes slightly to look at her hand that Jane kissed. She brought her hand to her own lips and grazed her lips on top of the cuts where Jane's lips were. She couldn't believe how gentle Jane was with her, how nice she was. She wasn't afraid of Jane anymore. If Jane really was trying to get close to her to make her "disappear", Maura didn't mind. At this point she wanted to disappear. She wanted to disappear with Jane.

Maura was dozing off to sleep when she got an IM on her computer. She never did get any messages before so she didn't really know what the sound was. She got up off her bed and checked her computer. Her heart dropped when she read the name and message.

_Kate: Bitch, I told you to stay away from Jane._

Maura took a deep breath before she sat down and replied.

_Maura: I tried._

Maura was shocked when she got another IM from Debbie and Emily.

_Debbie: Liar._

_Emily: You're such a slut._

Maura's heart pounded as the conversation escalated.

_Maura: I don't lie, and I'm not a slut._

_Kate: Just like how you're not a dyke? I saw the way you were holding Jane._

_Maura: Jane was holding me._

_Kate: Don't flatter yourself. She just feels bad for you._

Maura's heart broke. She knew Kate was right. Jane does just feel bad for her.

_Maura: Weren't you the one who told me she wanted to make me disappear? Why would she feel bad for me if she's the one who wants me gone._

_Kate: I'm the one who wants you gone! If I ever see you with Jane again I'll make you disappear myself! Stay away from her, bitch!_

Kate logged out of the conversation, leaving Debbie and Emily talking to Maura.

_Debbie: No one likes you, Poindexter._

_Emily: Yeah. I don't know why Becky tried raping you. You're not even that pretty._

_Debbie: You're fuckin ugly if you ask us. Actually if you ask anybody._

_Emily: You're not even worth being raped._

_Debbie: You're not even worth living. You should just kill yourself, dyke._

_Emily: Yeah, nobody needs you on this earth._

Maura stared at her computer screen blankly. She was used to getting insults and being bullied, but this was a whole other level. She couldn't believe what they were saying to her. She tried to shake off the hurt in her heart by thinking of Jane. She didn't care that Jane felt sorry for her, she just wanted to be in her arms again. But then, Debbie wrote to her again.

_Debbie: Not even Jane. She won't care if you died. No one will._

Maura began to cry, thinking that Debbie was right. Jane wouldn't care, she doesn't even know her. Jane would probably go along with her life as she always did. Maura's death wouldn't affect anybody, not even Jane. Maura closed her the IM and walked to her table. She let herself cry as she took out her homework. She needed something to get her mind off of what was just said to her. Her tears fell from her eyes to her desk. She did her homework with her hand shaking, making her penmen ship messy.

After a few hours of crying and doing her homework, Maura's mother came home with Chinese takeout.

"I have food." Maura's mother called out as she walked through the door. Maura immediately got up, wiped her face and took a few moments to let her face swell down before making her way downstairs to greet her mother.

"Hello, mother." Maura said with a smile as she came downstairs.

"Hello. I got Chinese." Maura's mom said as she handed Maura a takeout container. Maura tried to hug her mom but her mother pulled away. "What's gotten into you? Yesterday you broke a mirror and now you're trying to be nice? What's going on?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. I just wanted to give you a hug." Maura said innocently.

"Why?" Her mother crossed her arms.

"I... I don't know. I can't hug my own mother?" Maura said, hurt that her mom was questioning her.

"Did you get in trouble today?" That's when Maura remembered that she had detention after school the next day.

"Well, not exactly." Maura said.

"Not exactly?"

"I have detention for letting a girl look at my Calculus paper. I swear I had no knowledge –"

"Of course." Maura's mother interrupted. "Go eat and go to bed." Maura nodded and walked upstairs with her food, overhearing what her mother said as she walked away. "Why do I have such a bipolar daughter? So irritating."

"My own mother won't care if I died." Maura said aloud to herself as she closed her room door. She decided to eat her food slowly and savor it since it would be her last dinner. She knew right then and there she wasn't wanted or needed on this earth so she figured why take up space? Maura cried as she ate her food, knowing that this was the last time she will see night. After eating all of her food she picked up the familiar razor blade and made incisions on her left wrist. She kept crying as she cut deeper and deeper, mixing the blood that spilled out of her wrist and her tears. She cut her wrist horizontally because she didn't want to die just yet. She just thought that since everyone else was hurting her, she might as well hurt herself. She wanted to see the brunette one last time before she made herself disappear.

The next morning Maura got to school early again. She was at her locker when Kate slammed the locker door in her face, making a mark on her face.

"Still here I see." Kate said as she smirked at the blonde. She grabbed Maura's shirt and slammed her against the locker. She leaned into Maura's bruised face. "I fucking told you to stay away from Jane." Kate said in a low whisper.

"Please, I tried. I really did." Maura said helplessly.

"Liar!" Kate slammed Maura against the locker once more. "Jane wouldn't put herself out for a little cunt like you!" Debbie and Emily stood watching and laughing as Maura held back her tears.

"P-please, I don't want any –"

"Hey!" Riley's voice called out as she walked towards them. Kate immediately pulled back. "What's going on?!" Riley said as she shoved Kate slightly away from Maura. Kate clenched her jaw.

"This little bitch here plans on fucking Jane." Kate said with a smirk.

"What?" Riley turned around to Maura.

"Wha – that is a lie!" Maura said.

"No it's not!" Kate yelled. "She also plans on taking your little friend away from you. She says that Jane isn't gonna be your friend anymore. Speaking of Jane, where is she?" Kate asked.

"She drove to school today." Riley replied, still looking at Maura. "You're fucking delusional if seriously think Jane would leave me for you."

And without thinking Maura replied innocently, "She did yesterday." All their eyes went big as the words slipped from Maura's mouth. "No, I didn't mean it like that I – " Riley punched the locker next to her as she leaned into her face.

"Don't ever go near my best friend again." Riley said in a low deep whisper. She pulled back and twitched her face at Maura. "Kate was right, you are fucking weird."

"I swear, I didn't mean it like that. I was just – "

"Being the little bitch that you are." Debbie said cutting Maura off.

"If I ever see you with my best friend again, I'll beat the living fuck out of you." Riley said before she walked away. All the girls smiled wickedly at Maura before following Riley.

_I can't believe I said that. I should of just ended my life last night. Why the fuck did I want to see her again. _Maura thought as she banged her head against the lockers. She was tearing up from the pain of the lockers and the laughter. She just couldn't believe how bad this day was going.

Gym was going as miserable as ever but Maura's heart lit up when she saw Jane walking through the door.

"Jane!" Everyone cried out. Jane smiled at everyone but gave a special smile to Maura who had a slight smile on her face.

"Computer's still not working?" Ms. Sanchez asked.

"Apparently not." Maura's heart dropped when she heard Riley's voice coming through the door.

"Why, hello, Cooper." Ms. Sanchez said to Riley with a smile. "What brings you here? Doesn't the office only need one person to get the list?"

"Yeah well I figure I help my best friend, you know?" Riley said with a smile. She then glared at Maura who was now frowning.

"Ah, I see. Let me go get that for you guys." Ms. Sanchez said as she walked away. When Ms. Sanchez left Jane began walking towards Maura but was stopped by Riley.

"You wanna play? Just for a little bit." Riley said as she picked up the ball.

"Yeah, Jane! Come play with us!" Rose called out.

"Uh, sure." Jane said as she took the ball from Riley. "What team are you on?" Jane said as she looked at Maura. Everyone turned shockingly to the honey blonde.

"Uh.."

"Does it matter?" Riley said as she walked towards the group of girls. "Let's just play." Before Maura could react Riley threw a ball at her stomach, making her fall to the ground. Everyone began laughing, including Riley, until Jane threw the ball hard in Riley's face, causing Riley to fall to the ground also. "What the fuck, Jane?!" Riley said, still on the ground, as she grasped her now probably bruised face.

"What the fuck yourself! Why'd you do that?!" Jane said as she ran to Maura to help her up. "You okay?" Jane asked as she helped her up. Everyone was watching in shock of how Jane was being with Maura.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Maura said with a smile. Jane smiled at Maura for a few moments before turning to Riley.

"What's wrong with you?!" Jane said as she released Maura and walked over to Riley who was still on the ground holding her face.

"Shit, Jane. It's just a game." Riley said.

"Really? Is it fun getting your face bashed in like that?" Jane said as she helped Riley up.

"Why are you backing this bitch up?" Riley asked as she was finally on her feet.

"Why are you being such a bitch to her? Why are all of you being such a bitch to her?!" Jane turned and yelled.

"Because she is a bitch!" Riley and Rose yelled in unison.

"Really?" Jane said crossing her arms. "As far as I can see you guys are the ones being bitches to her."

"Jane, she only wants you to think she's innocent." Riley said. "She wants to take you away from me. She also wants to fuck you." Riley added. Jane furrowed her brow and looked at Maura who was lost for words.

"What did she tell you that?" Jane asked Riley. Riley knew what she was about to tell her was wrong but she couldn't help herself. She didn't want Maura to hang out with Jane anymore.

"Yes." Riley said. Jane raised and eyebrow and looked at Maura. Jane was about to say something else before Ms. Sanchez walked back in.

"Here you go." Ms. Sanchez said as she handed Jane the attendance folder. She looked at Riley and laughed. "What happened to you face, Cooper?"

"A blind person threw the ball." Riley replied seriously before walking away.

"Thank you, Ms. Sanchez." Jane said with a smile before following Riley. She looked back at Maura, who was now tearing, and smiled slightly. "Bye, Maura." Jane said before walking out, not giving the blonde a chance to say anything back.

Maura's day went by as miserable as it'll ever get. She didn't see Jane at all after the incident in gym class. School was finally over and she was relieved until she remembered she had detention with Becky.

"Hey, bitch." Becky said as Maura walked through the door. Maura gulped at the fact that no one was there but her, Becky and Ms. Johanson. She knew that once they've finished, no one will be around.

"Alright. All I want you two to do is to clean the desks. Make sure there's no rubbish and what not. And wipe down all the desks as well." Ms. Johanson said.

"That's it?" Becky asked.

"Would you like there to be more?" Ms. Johanson said as she looked up over her glasses.

"No, of course not." Becky got up and shoved Maura out of the way with her shoulder and began cleaning the desks quickly. Maura did the same. They both wanted to get this over with.

It took about 20 minutes for them to clean the desks. As soon as they'd finished, Maura sprinted out the room without another word. There was nobody around when Maura walked off the school campus and walked on the side walk. Her heart pounded hard when she saw the red Mercedes parked next to the side walk she was walking on.

"Sup, Dyke." Kate said before she punched Maura in the face. Maura dropped to the floor and started to tear. "What's wrong, Dyke?" Kate said as she kicked Maura in her stomach. Debbie and Emily then picked Maura up and held out her arms so Kate could have a better angle of Maura's stomach. Kate then began viciously punching Maura in the stomach multiple times, talking to her at the same time. "I told you to stay away from Jane!" Kate yelled as she punch Maura repeatedly in the stomach. Maura couldn't help but cry. Debbie and Emily let Maura drop to the ground. Kate then kicked Maura in the face, causing Maura's nose to break. Maura's heart dropped even more when she heard Becky's voice.

"Hey, bitch." Becky said as she picked Maura up.

"She's all yours, Beck. We're out." Kate then hopped into the drivers side, Debbie and Emily not too far behind. "See ya, Dyke!" Kate said before driving away laughing. Maura couldn't comprehend what was going on when they drove away.

Maura then felt vicious slaps going to her face before being flown onto the grass, whacking her head on the ground.

"You're all mine." Becky said before shoving her hand down Maura's underwear.

"Please, don't." Maura said weakly. Maura then yelped silently in pain as Becky shoved her fingers into her and pumped her fingers in and out, making her bleed. "Ow!" Maura said quietly. She was too weak to speak.

"Mm, you're so wet." Becky said sarcastically as Maura started to let the tears fall freely. She was too weak to fight back. She could feel Becky's fingers viciously pumping into her. It hurt her so much. Becky then punched Maura again in the face with her free hand. "Don't you like it rough?" Becky smirked as Maura cried some more. Becky pulled her bloody fingers out of Maura and then ripped open Maura's shirt. She moved Maura's bra and then viciously sucked on Maura's breast, biting on her nipple.

"Ow!" Maura yelped weakly. "Please, stop!" Maura tried pushing Becky off of her but Becky punched her again. Maura's face was red and bloody.

"Shut up!" Becky said as she got up. She then kicked Maura once more in the face before leaving her, bleeding, crying and gasping for air.

Maura wanted to die right there. She regretted not doing it earlier. A few minutes passed before she began to see things very blurry. She saw a black Honda Accord pulling up next to her before she completely blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: **Again, I'm sorry if it had a bad effect on you but I didn't want it to be that easy for Jane to get through to Maura. Don't worry, this story will turn around for the good! Please tell me what you think! :)


	6. Don't Leave

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for the feedback! Both "bad" and "good", I appreciate it! I realize I may have cross the line for a few of you but I honestly felt it was needed in the story. I probably lost a few readers back in that chapter but I really don't regret it. I know it's a hard subject to read but things don't go from bad to good, it usually goes from bad to worse then perhaps good. I'm thankful for all you who are still with me! Thank you so much. This was just a short chapter I needed to get out. Hope it makes up for my last chapter!

* * *

Maura woke up very dizzy and weak. She started to panic when she saw a needle stuck through her but quickly calmed down when she realized she was in a hospital bed. Everything was still slightly blurry and she was still very sore. She was hooked up to several wires and an IV. She still laid down as she looked around, confused. She looked to her left to see a bouquet of roses, a big 'get well' balloon and a card on the desk next to her. She tilted her head in confusion as she, very slowly, sat up and picked up the card, not knowing what would be inside. She smiled at the messy handwriting and note.

_Sorry, I didn't know what kind of flowers you like so I just got you these. And the balloon was just an added touch. Lame I know. I'm not very creative when it comes to these kinds of things. I hope you get better soon. I'm also very sorry for not taking you home like I intended. That sounds a little creepy. And very perverted. Sorry. I hope you know what I meant. Anyway, I know I don't know you that well but I know that you're a good person and that you don't deserve this. Nobody does. I can see that you don't have many friends and if it's okay with you I'd like to be your friend. If not, I understand. I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you. I don't know what happened to you but I promise you, if you let me, it won't happen again. Sincerely, Jane._

Maura was tearing as she read Jane's card. She couldn't believe Jane took time in her day to get her something. Nobody had ever done that for her before. She was so much in awe that she didn't even hear the nurse come in.

"That's some nice flowers you got there." The nurse said with a smile as she walked in. Maura jumped a little but managed to smile slightly.

"Um, thank you." Maura replied quietly as she looked back at the card.

"She seems like a really sweet young lady." The nurse said as she looked at Maura's board. Maura's gaze shot up to the nurse.

"Who?" Maura tilted her head.

"The brunette who brought you in. Jasmine? Jessica? Uh..."

"Jane?"

"Yes! Jane. Yeah, she seems really nice." The nurse wrote something down before she turned to look at Maura. "By her bone structure, I'm kinda shocked she could carry you. Not that you're fat it's just she's really scrawny."

"She carried me?" Maura asked surprisingly.

"Yep. She came in with you in her arms screaming for someone's attention. She wouldn't leave you until she knew that you were okay." The nurse smiled at Maura's shocked but happy expression. "She called about 5 times after she left. She had field hockey practice or something. She actually should be back soon." The nurse walked over to Maura's monitor to examine it. Maura was still lost for words. "Hm, well everything looks alright, but we're going to keep you here over night just to keep you under observation. Do you know who did this to you?" Maura looked up at the nurse but didn't say anything. She didn't want to talk about it. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it." The nurse read her mind. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I'm Tiffany by the way. I'm your nurse, obviously." Maura just nodded. Tiffany took that as a cue to leave. "Well, I should be going. I'll be back to check up on you later." Tiffany said before exiting Maura's room.

Once her nurse was gone, Maura laid back down and read Jane's card over and over again, running her fingers over Jane's handwriting. She thought about what Tiffany said. _She carried me in here. She wanted to make sure I was okay. She wants to be my friend._ Maura thought to herself as she looked at the card. She didn't know how she should feel about Jane saving her. At that moment she heard the husky voice coming from outside.

"Aw, c'mon, Ma! See, this is why I wanted to come here by myself." Jane said from outside, out of view from Maura. Maura slowly but quickly as possible put the card back on the desk.

"Quiet! You'll look much better with your hair nice and neat." Another voice called out. Maura slightly giggled at their argument.

"It's not even that bad!" Jane said as she came slightly into view, with another balloon in her hand. Maura could see an older woman trying to brush Jane's hair back with her hand.

"Are you kidding me?! You look horrible!" The older woman said as she kept brushing Jane's hair. "You have to look presentable!"

"Ma, I'm in a hospital. Who am I gonna – Maura." Jane said as she walked inside, her mother still trying to wipe back her hair. She swatted her mom's hand away in embarrassment. "You're up." Jane said happily after her mom gave up on trying to make her "presentable". Maura slightly nodded. Jane looked heart brokenly at the bruised honey blonde as she walked over slowly to her bed. "Are you okay?" Jane asked sympathetically. Maura just nodded again. Jane knew that Maura didn't really feel like talking. Jane placed the balloon on the side of the bed and backed away slightly. Maura noticed that Jane was still in her practice clothes. _She came from practice? _Maura asked herself. "Oh, this is my Ma. Ma, this is Maura." Jane said when she remembered her mother was in the room.

"Hello, Maura." Jane's mother said as she came next to Jane as she smiled at Maura. Maura managed to smile slightly.

"Hello, Mrs. Rizzoli." Maura said quietly. She didn't feel like talking but she knew it would be rude not to say anything. She began to sit up slowly with Jane's assistance. Jane fluffed a pillow before Maura leaned back on it, still sitting up straight. "Thank you." She whispered to Jane who smiled at her.

"Call me Angela, sweetie." Angela said as she wrapped her arm around Jane. "Is there anything we could get you?" She asked sweetly. Maura shook head.

"No thank you. I'm fine." Maura replied softly. Angela nodded her head and turned to her daughter.

"I'm going down to the cafe, would you like anything?" Angela asked. Jane shook her also.

"No thanks. I'll eat later." Jane replied. Angela nodded and pecked her daughter's cheek.

"Okay, well I'll see you two when I get back." Angela said before exiting the room. Jane and Maura stared at each other for a while. Jane was lost for words as she looked at the bruises on Maura's face. She walked to the chair next to Maura's bed.

"You wanna talk about what happened?" Jane asked cautiously as she sat down. She didn't want to bring up any bad memories for Maura but she also wanted Maura to talk about it if she wanted to. Maura, as expected, shook her head. "I understand." Jane looked down, not knowing what to say. "So," Jane started hesitantly. "What do you like to do for fun?" Jane asked awkwardly. Maura let out a little laugh.

"I uh, I like to read." Maura answered with a little smile. Her voice was soft and weak but still loud enough for Jane to hear. Jane's eye brows raised.

"Read, huh? What kinda books?" Jane rested her forearms on her knees.

"Uhm, well, I like a wide variety of books but I mostly like to read books about anatomy and biology. The human body just fascinates me. Did you know that human bones are as strong as a granite in supporting weight?" When Jane shook her head Maura continued. "Mhm, a block of bone that's the same size of a matchbox can support four times as much as concrete can support, which is 9 tonnes." After Maura finished her sentence she realized that Jane was just staring at her. "Sorry."

"For what?" Jane tilted her head slightly.

"For boring you. You don't seem quite interested in these things." Maura answered honestly as she looked down. "I tend to bore a lot of people. Hence the name 'Maura-the-bora'. They meant boring but it doesn't rhyme." Maura looked back up at Jane.

"You don't bore me. I thought it was interesting, I'm just... amazed." Jane said when Maura looked back at her.

"Amazed? At what?"

"Of how strong you are." Jane smiled as she straightened out her back. Maura looked confused.

"Strong? I'm not strong. Quite the opposite in fact. I can hardly lift –" Maura was cut off by Jane's laughter. "What are you laughing at?" Maura asked, slightly hurt.

"I didn't mean muscle wise, I'm talking about the fact that you're talking even though your face is bruised. I'd be crying like a baby and I wouldn't want to talk to anybody!" Jane said with a smile. Her smile quickly faltered when she thought maybe Maura didn't want to talk, and that she was just being a bother. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to assume anything." She said as she got up. "I'll let you rest if – "

"No!" Maura said quickly. Jane began to sit down slowly. "Please, don't leave. It's fine, really. I like the company. Well, your company anyway." Maura said with a smile as Jane fully sat down. They stared at each other for a few moments before they heard a voice at the door.

"Oh, Maura! Are you okay?!" Maura's gaze quickly turned to her mother who was running to her. She embraced Maura before she began talking again. "What happened to you?! Who did this to you?! Who –" Her mother looked at Jane. "Who's this?" She asked as she pulled back. Jane smiled at her.

"Oh, I'm Jane. Jane Rizzoli." Jane stood up in respect but then looked at the man who came running through the door as well.

"Maura! Are you okay?!" The man wrapped his arms around Maura's stomach. "What happened, sweetie? I was so worried when I got the call! Are you alright?" Jane finally realized that these people were Maura's parents and that pissed her off.

"You two do realize she was in here for a few hours now, right?" Jane couldn't believe that Maura was alone all this time. She would've expected her parents to at least be there for her.

"We have this thing called work." Maura's mother shot back to Jane. Jane was tempted to say something sarcastic but she bit her tongue.

_I was late to practice for her, a girl I hardly know. They didn't even get her fucking flowers or something! _Jane angrily thought to herself as she sat back down in the chair and watched Maura's parents talk to Maura.

"I'm fine." Was all Maura could offer. She wanted them to go away. She didn't know why but she just wanted to be alone with Jane.

"That's good, sweetie." Her father said as he stroked away a strand of hair from her face. Maura glanced at Jane who was now leaning back in the chair.

"Hey, Jane! Look what I found – oh, hello." Angela said as she reentered the room. Maura's parents stood up and faced Angela.

"Maura, who are these people?" Her father asked as he turned to look at Jane.

"I'm Angela Rizzoli, Jane's mom." Angela lent a hand to Maura's father which he didn't accept.

"Who the hell is Jane?" Maura's mother asked Maura.

"I'm Jane." Jane stood up defensively. Maura's mom looked disgusted.

"Well, I'm Eve Isles and this is my husband Rod. We're Maura's parents by law." Maura's mother replied as she looked back at Angela.

"By law?" Jane asked as she came around to the other side of the bed. "So you're not her real parents?"

"No." Eve answered seriously. Jane was glad that Maura wasn't the child of these dumbass people. Eve turned back to Maura. "Well, now that we know you're alright, we'll be going. We have to wake up early tomorrow for work. We'll be seeing you later." She gave Maura a kiss on the forehead and was about to leave before Jane spoke.

"You're not going to stay with her?!" Jane yelled, making Maura and her family jump. Angela was just as mad as Jane was so she wasn't shocked by Jane's sudden outburst.

"No. If you didn't hear me, I have work tomorrow. Goodnight." Eve said irritatedly before leaving the room.

Jane watched in anger as Maura's father followed the same routine as Eve. "Goodbye and goodnight, sweat pea." He said after kissing Maura's forehead. "See you tomorrow." He got up and began walking to the door. "Jane, Angela." He said with a slight wave before leaving. Jane just lifted her lip slightly in disgust.

"You want me to chase after them?" Jane asked seriously to Maura. Maura just shook her head and avoided eye contact with Jane. "I could you know. I'll tie them to the chair if you'd like." Maura let out a little giggle at Jane's joke.

"No, it's fine. I'm used to being alone anyway." Maura said sadly. Tiffany came back in the room.

"Was that your parents?" Tiffany asked as she walked in. She noticed Jane and Angela. "Hello, Jennifer!"

"Jane." Jane said with a laugh.

"Oh, sorry. Jane. I'm not very good with names." Tiffany looked at Maura's monitor again. "You're still normal but like I said, you're staying over night. Just for observation." Tiffany said as she wrote on Maura's board.

"Wait, she's staying over night?" Jane was now even more mad that Maura's parents didn't stay.

"Yep. Seems so. Is anyone staying with you?" Tiffany asked Maura. Maura was about to say 'no' but then Jane chimed in.

"I will. I'll stay with her." Jane said in confidence. Maura looked at Jane in shock. She didn't realize how much Jane cared for her until now.

"You will?" Maura asked curiously and hopefully.

"Yes, I will." Jane said.

"How old are you?" Tiffany asked.

"I'm 17 but I'm very mature for my age." Jane replied smoothly with a smile. Tiffany smiled, nodded and then left the room. Angela just stood there, she would usually think this was a bad idea but after seeing how beat up Maura really is and how her own parents treated her, Angela felt proud that her daughter was helping this young girl. "I'll have to take my ma home first and get some things but I'll be back as soon as I can, if that's okay with you." Jane said as she took Maura's hand in hers.

"Most definitely." Maura said Jane played with her fingers.

"Then I shall be back." Jane said before kissing a few cuts on her hand again. "I won't take long. I promise." Jane let go and began walking away.

"Wait, what about school?" Maura asked as Jane was about to walk out with Angela. Jane smiled to herself before turning to Maura.

"I can wake up earlier than usual to get there on time and if not, I can be late." Jane replied.

"Are you sure? What if you're really exhausted throughout the day or really late to school?" Maura asked worryingly.

"Don't worry." Jane said with a smile. "You're worth it." And with that Angela proudly wrapped her arm around her daughter and exited the room, leaving Maura smiling and nervous at the fact that she was going to be alone with Jane that night.

* * *

**A/N: **I like Constance too much to make her Maura's adoptive mother in this fic. So I used Ms. No-Womb-For-Children. Please tell me what you think! :)


	7. Shocking News

**A/N: **Sorry for the late upload! And thank you for the feedback! Hope this chapter satisfies! :) Enjoy!

* * *

Maura laid back down when the brunette was out of sight. She was slightly excited yet slightly nervous about Jane staying with her. It was about half and hour after Jane left Maura heard someone walking through the door. Her heart jumped thinking it was Jane but then saw a man in a suit standing at the door. He was accompanied by a police officer standing behind him.

"Maura Isles?" The man in the suit stepped forward into the room with the officer following him. Maura nervously shifted in her bed, she wanted Jane to come back. She didn't want to be alone.

"Y-yes?" Maura answered hesitantly.

"I'm Detective Cavanaugh and this is Officer Crowe, we know this is a bad time but we'd like to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible." The man said as he approached Maura's bed. Maura's heart began to pound. "We're glad to see you're awake, now. We've been waiting for you to wake up." Cavanaugh walked around to the chair Jane was sitting on and took a seat. He looked at Maura sympathetically when Maura began to look more nervous than she did before. "We're just here to see what happened to you." He said softly.

"I-isn't it obvious? I was assaulted." Maura said seriously but hesitantly. "I have damage to my nasal and my right zygomatic arch, and a few contusions and scrapes but I'll be fine." Maura didn't like confrontation.

Detective Cavanaugh and Officer Crowe were impressed by Maura's use of vocabulary. "Well, Ms. Isles, there must be damage other places." Cavanaugh said as he raised his eyebrows suspicion. Maura bit her lip. She knew he was talking about the fact that she was raped.

"You are correct." Maura said flatly. She gulped hard.

"Do you know who did this to you?" Officer Crowe asked. Maura clenched her jaw. She couldn't lie.

"Yes." Cavanaugh's eyebrows rose again at Maura's answer.

"Who was it?" Cavanaugh asked. Maura stared at the end of her bed for a few moments.

"Some students." Maura said, avoiding eye contact with the two men.

"Do you know their names?" Cavanaugh asked as Crowe wrote down what Maura was saying. Maura nodded slightly. Cavanaugh leaned forward to meet Maura's gaze but Maura looked away again. "We just want to help." Cavanaugh said softly. "We can't do that if you don't let us." Maura began to tear. She hated remembering what happened to her and she hated being questioned. Cavanaugh put a hand on Maura's shoulder but she pulled away.

"Don't touch me." Maura said quietly as she look down in his direction. Cavanaugh pulled his hand back in surrender.

"Sorry, just trying to help." Cavanaugh said softly. Maura didn't respond. "Could you please just tell us what happened?" Cavanaugh asked with sympathy. Maura thought for a moment before answering.

"They were waiting for me." Maura said as she phased out. "After school, I usually see them driving passed me. Giving me ugly looks or laughing at me because they threw something at me."

"Who? Who was waiting for you? Who laughs at you?" Cavanaugh asked. Maura closed her eyes.

"Kate, Debbie and Emily." Maura opened her eyes. "They don't like me much. Nobody does." Maura looked at the cops with a sad look in her eyes. "Anyway, I was walking home after detention – "

"Detention? For what?" Cavanaugh asked.

"I let someone copy off my paper yesterday. So I paid for it today." After Cavanaugh nodded, she continued. "After detention, I was walking home and they were there, waiting for me. They abused me until I passed out."

"Did they abuse you in a sexual way?" Cavnaugh asked, knowing he had to. Maura let a tear slip from her eye. Cavanaugh took that as a yes. "Okay, we're going to run a rape kit but we need your consent." Cavanaugh said. Maura began to look scared. The last thing she wanted was to be touched on her vagina or any part of her body. "We'll try to make it fast as possible. We just need DNA and – "

"I know what you need." Maura said, cutting Cavanaugh off.

"I know it's difficult for you but –"

"Have you ever been beaten to the point where your body doesn't even have the strength to fight back and then be sexually assaulted?!" Maura said angrily. Cavanaugh huffed.

"No, ma'am I haven't." Cavanaugh said.

"Then you have no idea how difficult for it is for me to let anybody touch me in my vaginal area, or touch me at all!" Maura said seriously as she let another tear roll down her face. The only person who really touched Maura was Jane, but even she wouldn't let Jane go as far as swabbing her body.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, but if you want justice for what they did to you you'd let us help you." Cavanaugh said sympathetically. "Was it Kate, Emily or Debbie the one who raped you?" Maura shook her head. "So it was someone else?" Maura nodded as her lip began to quiver. At that moment, Jane walked through the door.

"Hey, Maura I – oh." Jane stopped in the door way. "Hi." She said with a slightly angry tone. She saw Maura was about to cry and that made her angry.

"Hi." Crowe asked. "You the girl that brought Ms. Isles in?" Jane nodded. "What's your name, kid?"

"Jane Rizzoli."

"Well, Jane, why didn't you stick around after you dropped Maura off?" Crowe said curiously.

"I did for a while but I had hockey practice." Jane said as she ran her fingers through her wet hair. She slowly walked over to Maura and settled her bag on the ground next to her. The two men nodded.

"We'd like to talk to you after we're done." Cavanaugh said.

"I don't know anything. I just found her." Jane said truthfully. Crowe looked suspiciously at Jane.

"Really? Isn't kind of a coincidence that school ended about an hour and a half before you brought her in?" Crowe asked as he walked closer to Jane.

"I said I had hockey practice. It's at the school." Jane said defensively. Crowe stopped a few feet away from her.

"So how did you find Maura? According to your statement when you brought her in, she wasn't near the school when you found her. And from what you're telling me now, your hockey practice is at the school." Crowe asked. Jane squinted her eyes. She knew what he was implying.

"Look, I waited for her after school, okay?" Jane said as she crossed her arms. The men raised their eyebrows.

"Why?" Cavanaugh said as he stood up. Maura saw where this was escalating.

"Jane did nothing wrong, Detective. She was just being a good friend." Maura said as she looked up at Jane. Jane had her eyes locked on the two cops standing in front of her.

"So you have nothing to hide then?" Crowe asked.

"Nope."

"So why are you getting so defensive about this?" Crowe asked. Jane raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not. I'm just saying I don't know anything. I found her and I brought her in." Jane replied. Crowe stepped closer to her.

"Which begs the same question, why were you waiting for her?" Cavanaugh said.

"So I could take her home." Jane answered. "I thought we were gonna do this later." Jane added.

"We were," Cavanaugh began. "Until you admitted to waiting for Maura." Crowe finished.

"That's not a crime!" Jane said shockingly. She couldn't believe how they were turning this around on her.

"Why were you going to take her home?" Cavanaugh asked.

"Because she lives near me."

"I thought you said you had hockey practice." Crowe said.

"I do – I did. Look, I just wanted to be a good friend and take her home. She walks home and since I have a car I thought I might as well take her home." Jane replied angrily. Crowe was about to say something until Maura's voice cut off his train of thought.

"Jane wasn't the one who raped me!" Maura screamed. She hated seeing them question Jane like that. They all turned to Maura in shock of her sudden outburst. Jane's face shifted into a horrified and angry look.

"You were raped?" Jane said quietly through her teeth, her voice huskier than usual. You could tell that Jane was pissed. Maura let out a gulp.

"I-I thought you knew. I thought they would've informed you –" Maura said hesitantly.

"They didn't tell me shit since I'm not 'family'!" Jane used air quotation marks. Jane turned fully to Maura. "Who did this to you?" Jane whispered as she leaned forward.

"Uh, we're not done with –" Crowe was cut off by Jane.

"I don't care!" Jane yelled as she looked at the cops. She breathed out hard. Her heart was beating so hard in her chest as she began to tear. She didn't know Maura was raped, she just thought she was badly beaten. She turned back to Maura. "What the hell happened to you?" Jane asked softly.

"She was beaten and then raped." Cavanaugh said. "Where were you when all of this happened?" He added when Jane didn't reply back.

"I told you, I was at the school waiting for her." Jane said as she turned her eyes to the cops.

"Can anybody confirm that?" Crowe asked.

"My hockey coach and my teammates." Jane said angrily. "And my best friend Riley. I was with them at the field after school before I went to the parking lot."

"Why'd you go to the parking lot?" Cavanaugh asked suspiciously.

"So I could pick Maura up." Jane took a moment before she spoke again. "But then I saw Kate and she said that Maura already went home so I went back to the field."

"Kate, huh?" Cavanaugh said as he remembered Maura's story. "What's your relationship with Kate?" Jane's face twitched as she raised an eyebrow in disgust.

"She's my ex girlfriend." Jane admitted, shocking Maura.

"She's your what?" Maura asked softly in disbelief. Jane avoided eye contact with Maura. Not because she knew that Kate is the one who did this but she thought that Maura wouldn't want to be her friend because of the fact that she wasn't straight.

"Girlfriend?" Cavanaugh raised an eye brow. Someone as attractive as Jane he wouldn't have thought that she was a lesbian.

"Ex." Jane said sternly. "I ended it a few months ago." Maura's heart broke at Jane's words. She couldn't believe that someone so sweet and kind could be in an intimate relationship with someone so cold hearted and evil.

"So you're a lesbian?"

"Not that it's any of your business or even relevant, I'm bisexual. Get it straight." Jane slightly smirked at her pun. Cavanaugh nodded before getting back on track.

"So what made you go back to the parking lot? I mean you didn't find Maura at the field." Cavanaugh asked curiously.

"After I went back to the field I had to pee, so I ran into Ms. Johanson when I went to the bathroom. We talked about math stuff for a few minutes and then I asked her why she was still at the school and then she said that two of her students had detention." Jane said simply. "I didn't know Maura was one of them until she began telling me that one of the students that had detention always does her homework, always comes to class on time, always the first to finish her work –"

"And that's how you knew it was Maura?" Crowe asked sarcastically. Jane raised an eye brow in anger.

"No." Jane said flatly. "I knew it was Maura when she told me that she was a loner." Maura blushed in embarrassment. "There's nothing wrong with that." Jane added when she saw Maura looking embarrassed. "I'd rather be a loner than have a bunch of fake friends." Jane said with a slight smile. Jane and Maura shared a loving look before Jane started talking to the policemen again. "So, that's when I knew Kate was lying to me, and that's when I went back to the parking lot to pick Maura up." Jane's eyes started to water even more. "I didn't know I was going to find her on the side of the road beaten up. I don't know what happened to her. Hell, I hardly know her."

"So why did you want to take her home?" Crowe asked.

"Because I wanted to." Jane said as she held back her tears. "I seen the way some people treat her and I hear the way they laugh at her and it breaks my heart."

"Why don't you do something about it if it breaks your heart so badly?" Crowe asked sarcastically. He thought Jane was bullshitting at her last part. Jane smirked slightly.

"I plan to." Jane whispered only loud enough for Maura to hear. Maura looked up at Jane who was still staring at the two men.

"Excuse me?" Cavanaugh said, obviously not hearing Jane.

"I said I just did. You guys now know that she's a victim of bullying and now a victim of rape, do something about it." Jane said sternly. Maura smiled slightly at the brunette who was standing up for her. "Teachers don't do anything. If they did, she wouldn't be in here." Jane walked closer to the men. "Get these bastards who did this and end this bullying shit." Jane said an angry tone. "Please." Jane added with a different more softer tone of voice.

"We plan to." Cavanaugh said with a slight smirk. "But we need to run a rape kit to see if the man who raped Maura left DNA." Jane closed her eyes, trying to get rid of the statement Cavanaugh just said out of her mind.

"You won't find sperm." Maura said softly.

"So he wore a condom?" Cavanaugh asked.

"No. She did not wear a condom." Maura said as she looked down at her hands. Everyone in the room was silent as their hearts broke. Jane wanted to kill anybody who was apart of this.

"So will you let us run the rape kit?" Cavanaugh asked sympathetically. Maura had a scared look in her eyes as she looked at Jane.

"Please." Jane said softly to Maura as a tear roll down her face. "Help them help you." Maura took a moment before she nodded and allowed them run a rape kit on her.

* * *

**A/N: **Please tell me what you think! :) If anybody has any tips, it is much appreciated. :)


	8. Confessions

**A/N: **So this chapter took sort of a turn towards the end. I don't know how many of you will feel about it, but I felt it was needed to show that not everything is what it seems. Hope this satisfies!

* * *

It took over 2 hours before the policemen collected all the evidence they needed, including the bite mark on Maura's breast, and bid their goodbyes to Maura and Jane, leaving them alone in the hospital room together at around midnight.

Jane's emotions were fueling her to no end. She couldn't even think straight. Just thinking about how cruel someone could be to an innocent girl is beyond her. She was pacing around the room with her fingers twirling her hair for a while before Maura spoke.

"Really, I'm fine." She said softly, hoping to break the tension. Jane stopped in her tracks and looked at Maura, who was sitting up in the bed, with disbelief.

"Fine? Fine?! Maura, you're in a fucking hospital!" Jane screamed, startling Maura. She let out a deep breath. "Sorry," She said softly. "I just – I can't believed what happened to you is all." She admitted as she made her way to the chair next to the bed.

"What do you think happened to me?" Maura asked curiously. Jane just shrugged.

"I honestly don't know." Jane began kneading her hands, a habit she had whenever she got nervous. "I thought you were just beaten up bad."

"Badly." Maura corrected. Jane furrowed her brow and gave Maura a weak smile. Maura looked down as it began to get awkward. There was a silence before Jane found the courage to speak again.

"So what did happened to you?" Maura looked up at Jane with a little discomfort in her eyes. "You told your story to the cops, I just wanna know too. I mean I know part of it, but not all of it." Jane saw that Maura began shifting uncomfortably and then added, "but if you don't want to tell me then that's okay too. I just want to help you."

"You are helping," Maura whispered softly. "Just by being here, you're helping me." Maura said. "Nobody has ever put themselves out for me or made an effort to make me happy the way you have, and I've only known you for a few days." Jane felt bad for the young girl.

"Nobody?"

"Nobody." Maura confirmed. Jane slowly took Maura's hand into her own and stroked it slightly. She didn't know how to treat someone who had just been abused and raped but she knew that they're very sensitive, so she tried to be gentle and as cautious as possible. Maura was a little hesitant at first at letting Jane grab her hand but knowing, hoping, Jane wouldn't hurt her, she allowed Jane to hold her hand.

Jane looked down at their hands and saw that Maura had cuts on wrists, old and new. She knew exactly what those scars were from. Her heart shattered at the fact that this girl harmed herself. Maura realized what Jane was looking at and pulled her hand back immediately as if Jane's hands suddenly burned her. Jane looked up at the teary eyed blonde and began getting teary eyed herself. "Why?" she asked.

Maura pursed her lips together and gathered her thoughts. "Because," Maura down at her scars and ran her fingers over it. "I'm a waste of space." Maura whispered as she felt the scars and fresh cuts beneath her fingers. "But I've never actually found the courage to drag the blade vertically and apply more pressure to end it all." Maura's lip quivered and a tear fell from her eye. "I'm a coward." She sniffed.

Jane took Maura's scared wrist into her hands again, making the blonde look up at her. "You are not a coward." Jane began. "Being scared to end your life isn't cowardly, it's brave. To get up everyday and go through the pain that you go through day in and day out is brave." Jane looked down at Maura's wrist and traced her fingers over the scars. "This. This isn't cowardly. What's cowardly are the things that are driving you to do this to yourself." Jane said as she looked back up at Maura. "You're not a waste of space, Maura. Don't ever think that about yourself. I know it's easier said than done but if I have to, I'll remind you everyday until the day I die."

Maura was lost for words. "I – I don't know what to say." Maura admitted. "I've only known you for few days and yet you've shown me more kindness than anyone has in my life. Even my own parents haven't shown me kindness the way you have." Jane then remembered something.

"Speaking of your parents, what did your mom mean by 'by law'." Jane asked.

"They're my adoptive parents."

"So why didn't she just say that?"

"I'm not sure. She doesn't really like having me as a daughter so I guess – "

"She doesn't like having you as a daughter?!" Jane interrupted.

"Well, she's not exactly thrilled. Ever since I'd told one of her friends how the digestive system works while they were eating, she sort of shut me out."

"How old were you?"

"Five." Maura said shamefully. She noticed Jane's smile and questioned it. "What are you smiling at?"

"You." Jane smiled even brighter. "I've never known any 5 year old to know how the digestive system works. How does it work anyway?" Maura let out a little laugh. Jane then listened to the honey blonde's explanation of how the digestive system works and all the muscles and glands that are involved in the process.

"Those are the exact words I told my mother's friend. She nearly regurgitated her food." Maura admitted.

"Nasty." Jane said with a little laugh. "That's still not a reason to shun you. You're her daughter."

"That's not how she sees it. I was just some kid dropped off on her door step." The mood died down after Maura's last statement.

"Wait, what?" Jane asked confused.

"My father told me that my biological father was a bad man and that he, my biological father, had no choice but to give me up."

"Do you know who your mom is? Your biological mom?"

"Unfortunately, no. Not really." Maura's tears were back. "I wish I did though." Jane leaned forward and stroked the tear that fell from her face, earning a little smile from Maura. "Don't get me wrong, I love my mother, I've known her my whole life but I just wish I had my biological mother. My father said that she was a beautiful very classy and very kind woman, but that's all he ever knew about her. I just wish I could meet her." Maura began crying viciously. "M-my mother hates m-me, J-Jane! S-she's part of t-the reason I-I have scars!" Maura didn't know what came over her, blurting out her thoughts like that. She looked Jane who now had a shocked look on her face.

"What?" Jane asked after Maura calmed down a little.

"She hates me. S-she acts as if I-I don't exist or have feelings." Jane got up and slowly wrapped her arm around Maura as she sat down on the edge of the bed, still holding on to Maura's hand. Maura buried her bruised face into Jane's chest. "Whenever I need her sh-she's never around. E-every time I'm down o-on the gr-ground it seems like sh-she kicks me back down."

Jane released her grip on Maura's hand and wrapped her other hand around Maura's front side, pulling her slightly closer. Jane leaned her cheek on the top of Maura's head and began to cry along with her. It wasn't a vicious cry like Maura's but it was more of a sympathetic cry, to let Maura she's not alone now. Maura shifted slightly, letting Jane more onto the bed.

"Sorry if I'm making you feel more uncomfortable," Jane stated as she held Maura close on the bed. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you." Maura nodded in her chest.

"It is a bit uncomfortable for you to be touching me but I wouldn't have it any other way." Maura said in Jane's chest. "I don't know the next time I'll cry into someone's chest so I – "

"The next time you do cry."

"What?" Maura lifted her head to look at Jane.

"The next time that you cry, my shoulder or chest will be yours. I'll always be here for you." Jane said as she stroked the tears away. She then grabbed Maura's hand and lightly kissed her scars on her wrists. "Who else is so pitiful that they drive you to do this?" Jane asked softly. Maura shook her head as her face became distorted at the memory.

"Everyone at school."

"Is that who did this to you?" Jane asked.

Maura then pulled away, slightly pushing Jane away in the process, when she remembered that Jane went out with Kate. "How could you go out with such a monster?" Maura asked angrily, spooking Jane a little.

"What?" Jane asked as she slid off the bed cautiously as she stared into Maura's primal eyes.

"Kate!"

Jane sat back down in the chair and let out a deep breath. "It's not what you think, she's actually a sorta nice girl. Sometimes anyway." Maura's heart shattered and she began to sob again. "Wait, what did I do?" Jane asked as she tried to pat Maura's back, but Maura whacked her hand away.

"She's a nice girl?" Maura asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, sometimes." Jane said with a slight smile. "She has her moments but – "

"Get out." Maura said softly but sternly, avoiding eye contact with Jane. "This was a mistake. You need to go."

"Wha – What? Maura, what are – "

"Go!" Maura yelled as she looked at Jane with tears streaming down her face. "Leave! Get out of here!" Maura started to shake. She couldn't take the thought of Jane thinking Kate was a nice girl. She thought that if Jane found out Kate was behind this then she would take Kate's side and not hers.

"Maura," Jane said confused and saddened by Maura's sudden change of heart.

"I said go." Maura's eyes were fighting to stay open.

"What is it because I like girls?!" Jane stood up in disbelief. "Just because I went out with a girl –"

"No! You went out with a monster!" Maura interrupted. Jane stayed silent knowing Maura wanted to talk. "You went out with the same monster who told me to stay away from you. The same monster who taunts and teases me everyday. The same monster who turns everyone against me, including your friend Riley." Jane sat down slowly as she listened to Maura. Maura's lip began to shake as she tried to get the last line out. "The s-same monster wh-who," She shut her eyes and brought her hands to her face. "Who did this to me, who let me get raped." Maura couldn't control her breathing and her cries as she fully broke down. "H-how c-could you b-be with s-someo-one so cru-uel?"

Jane, shocked and angry, got up and started pacing around the room. She knew Kate could get mean but she didn't know Kate could go as far as beating an innocent person up and then letting them get raped. Jane brought her hands to her head in frustration as she started to cry. Her heart was pounding, along with her head. "Dammit!" Jane screamed as she punched the wall, making a whole through it and startling Maura. Jane then fell into a squatting position as she kept her hands to her head. "I'm s-so sorry, Maura. I s-swear I di-din't know." Jane kept her eyes shut and cried. Maura immediately felt bad for telling Jane to leave.

"I - I thought you knew." Maura said softly, looking at Jane who was rocking back and forth crying to herself. Jane shook her head.

"No, I'm s-sorry I didn't." Jane said as she looked at Maura. "I'm so s-so sorry." Jane stayed in the same position.

"It's n-not your fault." Maura complied as she patted the bed. Jane got up and walked over to the bed and sat down next to Maura again and held her.

"I'm still s-so sorry."

"Don't be. I'm sorry I tried to kick you out." Maura was glad that Jane took her side.

"No, I understand." Jane said after calming down. They sat in silence for a while before Maura got curious.

"So what happened between you two?" Maura asked as she pulled away so she could look at Jane.

"Well she uh, she cheated on me." Jane admitted. "Three times actually, three different guys." Jane shook her head at the memory.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you stay with her?" Maura asked shockingly.

"Because I felt like I wasn't good enough for anybody else." Jane looked at Maura with tears in her eyes.

"What? You?"

"Yup. Me."

"But you're, you're... you're perfect." Maura said as she brought her hand to Jane's face. "Why would you even think that you're not good enough for anybody else?"

"Why would you think you're a waste of space?" Jane said as she grabbed Maura's hand that was on her face. "You're perfect as well. You're smart, beautiful, funny," Jane took a moment to appreciate Maura's beauty before speaking again. "But you can't see it and I don't understand why."

"If you think that Kate is as good as you'll get then obviously I'm not the only one who doesn't see their worth." Maura argued. Jane smirked.

"Believe me," Jane said as she lifted her sleeve. "We're more similar than you think." Maura gasped as she looked at the faint scars on Jane's wrist.

"Jane," Maura breathed. She couldn't believe someone as popular and well put together as Jane would do such a thing. "But why?"

"What? You think my life is perfect?" Jane said as she rolled down her sleeve. "Just because I act like I don't have problems doesn't mean I don't." Jane smiled to let Maura know she wasn't mad. "I started my 8th grade year, after my parents split. I was always bullied since I was in elementary. I had a unibrow, I was chubby and I had buck teeth. Everyone always called me 'Rollie Pollie Rizzoli' and the name sort of stuck. It doesn't bother me anymore but it did back then. I was hated. I got into many fights growing up, and though I usually won, they still hated me." Maura stoked Jane's hand that was holding hers. Jane looked at Maura who gave her a 'keep going' look. "Anyway, I met Kate in middle school and I thought she was so cute but being Rollie Pollie Rizzoli, I couldn't get her but I was still determined. After I met her, she made me do things for her like carry her books, wait on her hand and foot, steal things for her, anything she'd ask for I'd do it. I just wanted to be loved by her. It wasn't until high school when I lost weight, got two eyebrows, and grew into my buck teeth. But that chubby little Rollie Pollie Rizzoli still lived in me so my self esteem was still very low so when Kate finally did 'love' me, which was this year, I did anything I could to keep her." When Jane let a tear slip she immediately wiped it away as though it burned her face. "I thought when she cheated on me, it was my fault. I always blamed myself when she yelled at me or something."

"What made you finally get the courage to leave?"

"She cheated on me with Steve Sanner, a guy I went out on a date with a few times before. That was my last straw, so I ended it."

"That was brave of you." Maura complimented.

"Nah, it was stupid of me for staying with her for so long. 10 months we were together." Jane said shamefully.

"I would've never guessed that someone as popular and as talented as you would have low self esteem."

Jane snorted. "Yeah, not many people would." After a few moments of silence, Jane wrapped her arms around Maura. "Kate won't ever bother you again. I promise." Jane said smiling.

"How can you be so sure? She hates me, and now that you're my friend, she hates me even more." Maura frowned.

"Trust me, I won't give her the chance to." Jane said as she smiled at the honey blonde.


	9. I Know That Look

**A/N: **WOW I'M TERRIBLE! So sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been really busy and I can't write stories like I used to. Thank you to those who've stuck around for so long! I really appreciate it! Well, as I usually say, hope this chapter satisfies!

* * *

"You should get some rest." Maura said, slightly pulling out of Jane's grip. "I'd hate for you to be tired during school tomorrow." Jane let out a little chuckle at Maura's words.

"Ah, it's nothing. I always go to sleep late anyway." Jane replied as she released Maura and walked around to where she settled her bag. She unzipped it and rustled through it before pulling out a package of chocolate. "Earlier, my ma found fudge clusters down at the cafe, you want some?" Jane asked with a smile on her face as she held out to the blonde. Maura weakly took hold of the package with a smile.

"Have you ever heard of the CHUMP study?" Maura asked as Jane zipped her bag up.

"CHUMP study?" Jane said as she walked around to the chair and took a seat. "Nope, haven't heard of it. What is it?"

"Chocolate Happiness Undergoing More Pleasantness study. It actually concluded that chocolate makes us happier." Maura answered as she opened the package and took out a fudge cluster and moaned at the deliciousness when she put it in her mouth.

"I can see that." Jane said, smiling, when she heard Maura moan. _That was probably the most beautifulest noise I've ever heard. Wait, what? What're you thinking Rizzoli?! She just got beaten and raped! What the hell is wrong with you?!_

"S'is really yummy." Maura babbled as she struggled to chew it due to her sore cheek bones.

"Sorry, I forgot about your face." Jane apologized as she saw Maura hurting as she tried to chew. Maura just shook her head.

"Don't." Maura assured her with a smile, the fudge cluster still in her mouth. Her face was sore but she was really hungry. Her dinner that she had a few bites from was already cold and she didn't find it quite appetizing.

"Are you even allowed to eat chocolate?" Jane asked.

"Hm, I don't see why not. Dark chocolate is actually quite healthy for you." Maura said as she swallowed and put another one in her mouth. Jane just smiled, leaned on her knees and watched Maura slowly chew her chocolate. She couldn't believe with all the bruises and scrapes that Maura is still so beautiful. After a few moments of silence, Maura could feel her watching her so closely and questioned it. "Is there any reason why you're staring at me like that, Jane?"

"What?" Jane furrowed her brow, getting out of the daze she was just in.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Maura asked as she swallowed her chocolate.

"Like what?" Jane said as she sat up. Jane didn't realize she'd been smiling at Maura.

"Like me eating chocolate was the most amazing thing you've ever seen." Maura said as she closed the package.

"Cause you are." Jane let the words slip from her mouth and got a confused look from Maura. "I uh, I meant the fact that your face is like bruised and stuff and it's just – um I," Jane blushed as she sat up straight and rubbed the back of her neck. Maura smiled at the fact of how Jane was getting so nervous. "You know it's just that your face is," _Beautiful. _"bruised and all and you can chew that thing pretty well." Jane finally got the right words to say. Maura let out a little laugh.

"Well, thank you." Maura smiled. Maura looked at the clock across the room. _1:15am, _she read. "Jane, you really should get some rest."

"So should you." Jane replied as she stroked a strand of Maura's hair out of her face. She could tell that she was tired.

"We both should." Maura laughed as she gave Jane back the package of fudge clusters. "Thank you." She said quietly.

"You're welcome." Jane answered as she took the package.

After Jane assisted Maura in getting to the bathroom, she made a little bed on the floor with the blankets she'd brought while Maura was doing her business. When they bid each other goodnight they tossed and turned in silence. Both of them didn't sleep very well that night but neither of them talked throughout the night in fear that the other one was really asleep. It was a quiet restless night for more reasons than one. _Why would Kate do something like that to such a innocent girl? And why didn't Maura tell me who raped her? Who did rape Maura? Why am I thinking so much about this?_ Jane's mind raced throughout the night as she stared in the darkness. _Why is she here? Why does she care so much? I still don't understand why she would be with such a monster. _Maura's mind raced as well.

Jane finally got up at 6 in the morning. It would seem she'd gotten 5 hours of sleep but in reality, she'd been thinking so much about Maura's situation with Kate and how much cops would be swarming the campus, she only slept for an hour and a half.

Maura was lying on her side, her back facing her back Jane, when Jane got up. She closed her eyes immediately and tried her best to wipe away the silent tears she'd been crying by nuzzling her head into her pillow softly, moaning quietly at the pain, while Jane spent about 10 minutes in the bathroom getting ready for school. After Jane came out of the bathroom, Maura felt Jane's hand wipe away a tear on the other side of her face that slipped out of her eye.

"I know you were crying throughout the night." Jane whispered gently. Maura didn't open her eyes. "I heard you sniffling." Jane stroked Maura's hair. Maura still didn't open her eyes, not because she wanted to make like she wanted to make like she was sleeping, but because it was so comfortable to hear Jane's soft husky voice whisper to her. "It's okay, I understand." Maura could feel Jane's finger tips graze across the side of her face softly and it sent chills though her body. "But just remember, you're not alone. I'm here, and I'll always be here. No matter what." Maura felt like opening her eyes when Jane took her hands off of her but she restrained.

Jane wrote down her number on a piece of paper and placed it on top of the desk. "Call, text me, whatever. No matter what time of the day I'll always answer for you. Even if it's just to talk." Jane said as grabbed her back and walked towards the door. "This may sound stupid," Jane stopped at the door before leaving. "But I'm really glad I whacked you in the face with the door." Jane looked down and smiled at the memory. "It means I have the rest of my life to make it up to you." She looked up and half smiled. "See you soon, Maura." With that, she left Maura.

_The rest of her life? _Maura opened her eyes to catch a glimpse of Jane's brunette locks floating away. Maura began to tear up again, but for once, it was tears of joy.

Jane got to school at around 7. She sat in her car for a while trying to take what happened to Maura and the whole situation. She knew something had to be done, but not today. She already saw a few police cars and knew she couldn't do anything stupid. After a few minutes of thinking and looking around she finally got out of her car and was welcomed by a familiar voice.

"What's up with the 5-0?" Riley asked as she walked towards Jane. Jane saw that half of Riley's face was purple due to the dodge ball she threw at her the other day. She snickered before breathing out hard.

"Bitches." was all Jane could say. Riley began chuckling.

"Bitches, huh? What? Stolen wallet or something? Cops are always making a big deal outta nothin'." Riley joked. Jane knew she had no right getting mad at Riley for joking like that because Riley didn't know the real reason. Yesterday, when Jane found Maura, she texted a bullshit story to Riley about her mother needing a ride to run errands and stuff because her car broke down. She didn't want to tell anybody what happened to Maura. Not because she wasn't sad and angry at the situation, but because for all she knew, Maura might've not wanted anyone to know, and she honestly didn't know what happened either. Even though Riley doesn't play hockey, she still knows the coaches and players so Jane asked her to tell them that same story.

"Mm." Jane shrugged before grabbing her bag and closing her door. Even though they haven't really spoken ever since their fight the other day, except with the text Jane sent Riley yesterday, they were still friends and Riley could tell something was bothering Jane.

"Hey," Riley said as she stepped in front of Jane. "What's wrong?" She asked. Jane just shook her head.

"Nothing." Before Jane could step anywhere, Riley grabbed her arm.

"Don't 'nothing' me." Riley replied sternly but softly. "You're my best friend, Jane. What's wrong? What is it me? Did I do something wrong?" Riley pressed.

"No." Jane breathed, avoiding eye contact with Riley.

"Then what is it?" Riley took a moment before remembering the honey blonde. "It's that chick, isn't it?" When Jane's eyes met hers, Riley knew that was the problem. She breathed out slowly. "You know what, Jane," Riley said as she released Jane's arm. "You don't even know her. Just get over her already."

"What?" Jane asked, confused as to where Riley was going with this.

"I know that look. You had it when you broke up with Kate."

"What look?" Jane asked defensively.

"Love and heartbreak. You like her, don't you?" Riley smiled slightly. "It's not her that's following you around, is it? It's you. You wanna follow her. You wanna be friends with her. That's why you were so sad when she ran away from you."

"That's not it at all!" Jane exclaimed. Riley just raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"That is a lie, Jane Clementine Rizzoli!" Riley laughed. "You like her!" Riley's smile faded away when she saw Jane look to the ground. "Oh my, God. You do like her." Riley whispered quietly.

"No! I mean yes. I mean – I don't know." Jane's lip quivered but she managed to hold back the tears that were desperate to come out. "I mean I do like her. She's really nice, you know?"

"You mean before or after she ran away from you?" Riley said sarcastically. When Jane still didn't look at her she placed her arm lightly on Jane's shoulder. "Hey," Riley said softly. "If you like her, you like her. Ain't nothing wrong with that. But just think about it, dude. I don't want to see you hurt again."

"I don't like her, not in that way." Jane said as she looked up to meet Riley's gaze. "She's just... different."

"Hey!" called Frankie, Jane's little brother. Following behind him was Jane's classmate, Vince Korsak.

"Hey guys." Riley and Jane said in unison as they turned their bodies toward the two boys walking.

"Where were you last night? Ma wouldn't tell me, which is weird since she tells us everything." Frankie said as he leaned on his sister's car.

"I had to go somewhere." Jane replied and then quickly changed the subject. "Hey, Vince, what time is the baseball game tonight?"

"8, but I don't know if we're still gonna even have a game." Vince said sadly.

"Why not?" Riley asked curiously.

"I heard some cops talking about some girl being beaten yesterday and now the whole school is under investigation. I asked Ms. Moore about it, but she has no clue. All she knows is that every student will be questioned today." Vince shook his head. "It's a damn shame though –"

"If you're gonna say that it's a shame the game might be canceled, you're asking for a slap to the face, Vince." Jane cut him off through a clenched jaw. All three teenagers looked at Jane wide eyed.

"I was gonna say it's a damn shame a girl got beat. I'd give up baseball as a whole if it meant finding these monsters, you know that! What's gotten into you?" Vince squinted his eyes as he spoke. "You know who it was?"

Just as Jane was about to reply, the bell rang for class. "I have to go." Jane said as she practically sprinted to her first period.

When Jane was out of sight Frankie spoke, "What's gotten into Janie, Riley?" Riley shook her head in response.

"It's nothin'. Jane has just been stressed lately." Riley replied as she began walking. The two boys following behind her.

"She wasn't home last night. Did she sleep over your house?" Frankie, still prying for answers.

"No?" Riley was about to continue her answer before she saw Kate and her little group of friends coming toward her.

"Hey, Frankie!" Kate said sweetly.

"Fake bitch." Frankie said under his breath before they approached. He noticed something different about Kate. She wasn't her normal confident self. She seemed uneasy and very anxious. He decided to make a joke about it. "Should I tell the cops I found what they're looking for over here or?" the trio began to laugh but Kate didn't find that quite funny.

"Shut up. I did nothing wrong! I had nothing to do with whatever the hell they're here for, okay?!" Kate said angrily before speed walking away with her friends not too far behind.

All three teenagers stood there for a few moments in confusion before making their way to their classes. The students knew that this would be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews are welcomed and much needed, please. I haven't written anything in a while and I'm hoping that you guys are still interested. Again, thank you for reading and sticking around. I appreciate it greatly! :)


End file.
